Codename: Los Chicos del Barrio Los 5 elementos
by Hinagy
Summary: Es hora de una nueva mision. Misterios, accion, romance, traciones y una gran batalla en puerta. Que mas se puede pedir? Cap. 9 Arriba! Despues de un año pero volvi!, muchas gracias por su paciencia! Review!
1. Caras nuevas

**Disclaimer:** KND no me pertenece…por ahora jujuju…

¡Hola!

Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la primera (completamente mía) de KND que escribo. Espero que les guste. Cualquier duda o queja, ya saben sigan el caminito de los reviews.

Dedicado a mí hermano Gabriel (¡si a ti enano!)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Caras nuevas**

Tarde de Sábado del mes de Junio, justo a la mitad de las vacaciones de verano. Una de esas tardes en las que te sientes tanta paz en el aire que se convierte aburrido.

- ¿Ya es hora? – preguntaba el rubio.

- Todavía no wero (wero, modismo mexicano, significa rubio) – dijo la chica japonesa sin soltar el control de la televisión.

El agente camino en círculos detrás del sillón de la sala de mando por tercera vez. La casa del árbol se encontraba en completa y absoluta paz. Hacia semanas que no habían tenido una misión y Numero 4 comenzaba a desesperarse, ese dia por fin tenían algo que hacer, se les había citado en la base lunar para la graduación de los nuevos agentes.

Numero 2 se encontraba placidamente sentado sobre su restirador, diseñando algún tipo de arma nueva. 3 por su lado, miraba un especial de doce horas acerca de los simios arco iris y los diferentes tipo de ritmos musicales que habían utilizado para mezclar las canciones originales de la película (bastante interesante si deseas escuchar "son los simios arco iris" con ritmo de rap, salsa o quebradita), 5 observaba la televisión sin mostrar expresión alguna.

- ¿Qué tal ahora? – dijo Numero 4 hincándose junto a 5 - ¿ya?

- Calma vaquero – respondió 5 levantando un poco su gorra – nos iremos en cuanto llegue 1.

- ¡Estoy aburrido! – dijo el australiano – ¡si no hago algo pronto moriré de inanición!

- ¿Inanición? – dijo la morena observándolo – ¿de donde sacaste esa palabra? ni siquiera puedes deletrearla…

- ¿Qué? – dijo ofendido - ¡Claro que puedo! Podría hacerlo incluso con la mano atada a un pie.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo 5 con una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¡Es cosa de niños! – dijo con expresión superior – veras es…Y griega…eme…ah…este…Q…o…

- Eso lo mantendrá ocupado por una media hora – dijo Numero 2 acercándose al sillón – pero 4 tiene razón ¿donde esta 1?

- ¿Donde están equipo? – dijo Numero 1 entrando por la puerta principal.

- ¡Uno! – grito 4 corriendo hacia el – ¡por fin llegas!¿Ya nos podemos ir?

- Tranquilo mi chavo, tranquilo.

- ¿Dónde estabas 1? – dijo 2 acercándose a su líder.

- Estaba en una cena de negocios, elaborando un acuerdo para lograr ir a la junta de hoy y quedar en buenos términos.

- Eso significa – dijo 5 – que estaba cenando con Lizzy y pidiéndole perdón por tener que dejarla.

- Bueno si… - dijo Migue agachándose un poco – ¡pero lo importante es ir a la graduación! Así que¡Chicos del Barrio a sus puestos!

**KND-5E**

- Agentes de los chicos del Barrio, bienvenidos a la graduación de una generación más de valientes niños y niñas que se han unido a nuestras líneas para pelear por un mundo mejor para los niños del mundo…

La base lunar se encontraba repleta, agentes de alrededor de todo el mundo se encontraban reunidos para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos chicos del barrio. Después de la ceremonia todos se trasladaron al salón de fiestas, donde había soda, papas fritas y pastel de cumpleaños para todos.

- Bonita fiesta – dijo 5 recargada en la mesa del ponche.

- E'pael ebta beno – dijo 2 con la boca llena de pastel.

- Tranquilo 2 no te vayas a ahogar – dijo 5 observando al pelirrojo.

- ¡Que fiesta! – dijo 4 observando a su alrededor – que raro que no este la amargada de 86 aquí…

- Eh…wero… - dijo Kuki observando hacia atrás de Wally.

- diciéndole a todo mundo – el chico imito la voz de la irlandesa – "Oye tu¿que crees que estas haciendo?"

- ¡Numero 4! – grito 86 detrás de el - ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

- …eee…. – el australiano se encontraba pálido por la impresión.

- ¡Niños! Todos son unos inútiles – dijo con las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Que pasa 86? – dijo 1 cuidando de no acercarse demasiado.

- 362 quiere verlos a todos, síganme.

El sector V siguió a la pelirroja a través del salón. Aquí y agentes bailaban y platicaban amenamente. La banda que se encontraba en el escenario era bastante buena, al parecer su nombre era "Easy Plan" (chicos recuerden que "Simple Plan" es marca registrada y me demandarían ( ). Localizaron a la líder global junto a una de las ventanas del salón.

- Muchas felicidades – decía 362 mientras estrechaba la mano de los diferentes cadetes.

- Gracias jefa – decía un pequeño chico rubio.

- Traje al sector V como pidió señora – dijo 86 llegando con el grupo.

- Gracias agente 86 – dijo hacia la chica - ¿están disfrutando de la fiesta?

- ¡Si! El pastel esta buenísimo – dijo con la cara llena de merengue.

- Veo que les gusto – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sucede algo 362? – pregunto 1.

- Si chicos – la rubia se giro hacia la ventana – los llame por dos cosas.

- ¿Es grave? – pregunto 5 notando el cambio de voz en la líder.

- Algo así… - 362 tomo aire y los miro – nuestras fuentes han detectado movimientos sospechosos en la mansión de los de la otra cuadra. Al parecer, padre esta planeando algo grande esta vez.

- ¿Necesita que investiguemos? – dijo 3.

- No chicos – dijo con una débil sonrisa – esta vez lo haré yo. Tengo un mal presentimiento en cuanto a esto…por eso los llame…si algo llegara a pasarme, quiero que…

- ¡No diga eso señora! – dijo 86 tomándole un hombro – por favor…

- Gracias 86 pero…

- Mejor díganos la otra razón por la que nos llamo – dijo 5 cruzándose de brazos.

- Tienen razón – dijo regresando a su tono habitual – tengo algo importante que pedirles.

- ¿De que se trata¿Es alguna misión supermegaultra secreta o algo así? – dijo 4 ilusionado.

- En realidad no 4, verán en esta generación tuvimos a un cadete excepcionalmente talentoso, y decidí anexarlo al mejor sector que tenemos.

- ¿El X? – dijo 2 pensativo.

- Eh…no… - dijo 362.

- ¡Oh¡De seguro es al G! – dijo 4 – he escuchado que todos saben karate y esas cosas.

- … - 362 se quedo callada.

- ¡No! – dijo Kuki observando a 4 - ¿en serio¿Todos saben karate?

- ¡Si!

- ¡Silencio! – dijo 362 – decidí añadirlo a SU sector.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos.

- A…a nuestro sector – dijo 1 atónito – ósea hello…

- Chicos denle la bienvenida a Numero 29 – dijo trayendo a un chico castaña claro y con ojos azules – el es Fabian, viene de Italia.

- … - el chico observo a Kuki con detenimiento, se le acerco, le sonrió y besó su mano – Bongiorno princcipessa (hola princesa).

**KND-5E**

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

* * *

¿Bueno que opinan? 

Espero que les haya gustado, fue algo corto pero es apenas el comienzo. Espero sus comentarios.

II

II

II

V


	2. Bievenido al equipo

**Disclaimer:** KND no me pertenece, pero ya veremos después de algunas cartas amenazadoras…digo…ehem…ignoren eso.

**¡Hola!**

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews¡Ya tengo tres¡Que emoción! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, el cual a petición del publico es un poco mas largo. Saluditos para Tinta Azul, Ardillita150 y Maria Tsubasa, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy. Ahora si, a lo mero bueno:

* * *

**Capitulo 2  
Bienvenido al equipo.**

- Chicos denle la bienvenida a Numero 29 – dijo trayendo a un chico castaño claro y con ojos azules – el es Fabián, viene de Italia.  
- … - el chico observo a Kuki con detenimiento, se le acerco, le sonrió y beso su mano – Bongiorno princcipessa (hola princesa.  
- ¡Ay que lindo! – dijo la japonesa sonrojándose.  
- ¡Bueno ya estuvo¿No? – dijo Wally acercándose – te va llenar toda de gérmenes.  
- Mucho gusto – dijo Fabián dándole la mano al rubio – espero que seamos amigos.  
- Amigos mis polainas – dijo sin darle la mano – yo voy por pastel.  
- ¿Que te pasa wero? – dijo 3 viéndolo alejarse.  
- ¿Le sucede algo a tu amigo? – dijo Fabián acercándose a 5.  
- Tranquilo, así es el – dijo sonriendo – la ultima vez que Kuki dijo que alguien era lindo, el tipo casi la obliga a casarse con el. Soy Abby.  
- Mucho gusto – dijo besando su mano también.  
- ¡Vaya! – dijo Abby impresionada - ¡que modales!  
- Ya bájale mi chavo – dijo 1 – no puedes andar haciendo eso con todo mundo. Soy 1 y soy el líder del sector V.  
- ¡Ohh! – dijo mirando a Migue – ¿tu eres 1? He escuchado mucho de ti, eres un ejemplo para todos los cadetes.  
- Si lo se – dijo con los ojos brillosos – mi público me ama, gracias, gracias.  
- Mejor ni le digas nada que se le suben los humos – dijo 2 dándole la mano – soy 2.  
- Bueno – dijo 362 – espero que te sientas cómodo en tu nuevo equipo Fabián, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que arreglar los últimos detalles para partir.

**KND 5E**

La gente comienza a retirarse de la fiesta y se dirige hacia sus vehículos con el fin de regresar a la tierra. Los agentes que quedan en el salón son empujados por un pequeño compañero rubio que no se encuentra muy contento con la situación.

- Ese tipo… - dijo quitando de su camino a una chica morena.  
- ¡Cuidado!  
- Se cree mucho con sus palabritas en portugués¡a un lado! – dijo moviendo a un chico alto de pecas.  
- ¡Oye!  
- "Adorno tu camiseta" – dijo "imitando" la voz de Fabián. Se nota que su italiano es impresionante – si como no.  
- ¡Ah! – dijo una pelirroja derramando un vaso de soda sobre su suéter - ¡Tenias que ser tu 4!  
- ¡86! – dijo Wally observando a su superior.  
- ¡Si tan solo te fijaras por donde caminas¡Mira mi suéter!  
- ¡Lo siento¡Lo siento ¡Lo siento! – dijo agitando sus manos con la esperanza de no ser golpeado por la irlandesa.  
- Esta bien déjalo así – la chica lo miro y después pregunto – ¿Por qué no estas con tu equipo?  
- Pues yo… - dijo observando un punto interesantísimo en su zapato que no había notado.  
- Es por ese chico nuevo ¿cierto? – dijo tallando la mancha de su ropa con una servilleta.  
- Pues si…  
- A mi tampoco me cae bien – dijo mirándolo – me da mala espina.  
- ¡Vaya! – dijo 4 – ¿así que piensas lo mismo que yo?  
- Si, creo que esta vez si – dijo con una débil sonrisa, después le guiño un ojo – creo que después de todo no eres tan tonto como pareces.  
- Gracias – dijo decidiendo si lo había alagado o no – creo…  
- Tengo que ir a cambiarme, nos vemos después.  
- Si adiós – dijo pensativo – "no es tan mala después de todo…creo que hasta podríamos ser amigos…"

**KND 5E**

De regreso en la esquina del salón…

- Bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa – dijo 1 observando al equipo - ¿tienes todas tus cosas Numero 29?  
- Si señor – dijo el ojiazul – todo en orden.  
- Bien equipo ¡vamonos! – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la nave.

Caminaron unos segundos entre la gente. La mayoría de los sectores se encontraban en los hangares, preparándose para partir. Los cadetes se mostraban emocionados de formar parte (de manera más oficial) de cada sector, algunos se mostraban nerviosos por ser nuevos en el puesto. Un miembro del Sector V también se sentía nervioso, pero no exactamente por ser nuevo…

- ¿Alguien ha visto a 4? – dijo Kuki mirando a su alrededor.  
- La última vez que lo vi estaba hablando con 86 – dijo Fabián.  
- ¿Con 86? – dijo 2 alarmado – pobre, tendrá suerte si regresa vivo.  
- Pues yo los vi riendo – respondió.  
- Déjenlos – dijo 5 colocando sus manos en su nuca – saben que a Francine siempre le ha gustado el wero.  
- Ya nos alcanzara en la nave.  
- … - Kuki se mantuvo en silencio.

**KND 5E**

- "Tengo un mal presentimiento en cuanto a esto"

La líder global de los chicos del barrio se preparaba para salir de la base lunar. La chica reviso tres veces el mecanismo de la nave, su armamento e incluso su ropa interior.

- "Tranquila Rachel, todo esta bien"  
- _¿Todo bien jefa?_ – dijo la voz de la torre de control.  
- Si, todo bien torre de control – dijo regresando de sus pensamientos – estoy lista para partir.  
- _Cuando usted diga _– dijo la voz de nuevo.  
- Gracias chicos – dijo moviendo una serie de botones, logrando elevar la nave.

Las puertas frente a ella se abrieron, dejando su vehiculo adentrarse en el oscuro espacio exterior. La nave floto con facilidad fuera de la base lunar, ese tipo de maniobra era cosa de rutina.

- _Suerte 362._  
- "Voy a necesitarla" – pensó con pesadumbre - Aquí 365, cambio y fuera

Dada la hora del día tendría que rodear la tierra antes de entrar en la atmósfera. El vuelo parecía normal hasta el momento, la rubia incluso se relajo un poco.

_Rumble Rumble_

- Demonios – dijo sujetando el control de la nave – ¡Torre de control aquí 362¡Al parecer hay turbulencia y…

Sonido de estática

- ¡Torre de control! – grito la rubia - ¡Aquí 362!

Sonido de estática

La rubia giro hacia la ventana al notar que la luz del sol que entraba por ella fue obstruida por una nave desconocida.

- ¿Que esta pasando? – dijo observando su radar – el radar no detecta nada. ¡Torre de control¡Aquí 362!

Una de las rejillas del tablero comenzó a emanar un gas azul que, rápidamente, inundo la cabina de la nave.

- …cof… ¡Torre de control! – gritaba la rubia - ¡Torre!...cof cof…torre… "tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto…"

Para Rachel todo se volvió negro…

**KND 5E**

- ¿Donde estabas wero? – dijo Kuki al ver entrar al australiano a la nave.

- Pues yo… - dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el pelirrojo de los controles.

- ¡Estaba coqueteando con 86! – dijo 2 haciendo gestos y suspiros – creo que alguien quiere que lo haciendan.  
- ¡Ya veras cuando te agarre! – dijo Wally tratando de abalanzarse contra Memo (Nota: Memo es el nombre de No. 2 en México)  
- ¡Tranquilo Romeo! – dijo 5 tomándolo por el capuchón del suéter – podrás darle todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos a casa.  
- Te voy a dar tus pataditas… - murmuraba 4 sentándose frente a los controles del armamento – se cree muy chistosito…  
- "Este 4" - dijo 5 mirando por la ventana – "quien lo controlara cuando…yo no este…"

Abbygail se detuvo observando las estrellas por la ventana, hasta ahora, nadie se había percatado del poco tiempo que le quedaba como agente…

**KND 5E**

Lejos de los hangares y del barullo de la gente, en uno de los oscuros rincones de la base lunar; un agente recibe instrucciones a través de un teléfono celular.

- ¿Todo conforme al plan? – preguntó la voz al teléfono - Afirmativo señor – susurro el agente.  
- ¿362 esta sola?  
- Justo como lo acordamos, por un momento creí que mandaría a alguien más…  
- Perfecto ¿Tienes el modulo?  
- ¿Tienes a 362? – pregunto el agente.  
- Acaba de llegar…  
- Entonces no tardare en conseguir el modulo…cambio y fuera….

**KND 5E **

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

* * *

Bien, ese fue el segundo capitulo. ¡Este fue 1 hoja mas largo que el anterior! Digo apenas vamos empezando, luego no se quejen si escribo capítulos de 10 hojas, miren que mi máximo son 28. Bueno espero sus comentarios¡sigan el caminito de los reviews! 

II

II

II

V


	3. El Ataque de los nerds

**Disclaimer: **KND o sus personajes no me pertenece…por ahora…MUAJAJAJAJA..digo ejemm olviden eso.

Este fic esta dedicado para mi hermano Gabriel¡si a ti enano!

* * *

**Capítulo**** 3**

**El ataque de los Nerds.**

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia la torre de control. Al llegar se dirigió hacia uno de los gemelos.

- ¿Alguna señal de 362? – pregunto esperanzada.

- No señora – respondió el gemelo de la derecha – nada.

- … - 86 suspiro con pesadez – escaneen el área 87 de nuevo, quiero la ultima transmisión de la nave.

- Si señora.

El gemelo de la izquierda presiono una serie de botones en el panel de control con el fin de proyectar la última transmisión en la pantalla. La imagen era algo borrosa pero aun así se notaba que 362 se encontraba algo alterada. Francinne comenzó a pensar en la manera de decirles a los demás agentes que su líder había desparecido, además de una manera sutil de cómo decirse a si misma que ahora toda la responsabilidad del líder supremo de los chicos del barrio había caído sobre sus hombros.

- _Torre de…aquí…objeto…repito…no identi…refuerzos…_ - todo fue reemplazado por estática.

- "Creo que la perdimos" – pensó 86.

**KND 5E**

Por la mañana, dentro de la casa del árbol del sector V, se desata una batalla épica, la cual esta a punto de cambiar el destino…del wero.

- ¡No pienso compartir mi dormitorio! – gritaba el rubio.

- Pero es solo temporal – decía 5 tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- No quiero causar molestias – dijo Fabián con una de sus sonrisas derrite-chicas – esta bien si me quedo en el sillón otra noche.

- ¡No 29! – dijo Kuki con amabilidad – eres nuestro invitado y eso no esta bien ¡Wero no seas enojon y déjalo dormir contigo!

- ¿Por que no puede dormir con 2? – dijo Wally.

- Por que 2 se duerme hasta tarde haciendo sus planos – dijo Migue.

- ¿Y por que no puede dormir contigo 1? – dijo observando a su líder.

- ¡Por que sus pompotas abarcan toda su cama! – dijo Kuki con las manos en la cintura.

- ¡3! – grito Migue sonrojado – Creí que habíamos acordado ya no hablar de eso.

- Ah…lo siento 1 – dijo con sonrisa nerviosa.

- Muy bien – dijo 5 poniendo orden – lo arreglaremos con una competencia. Si 29 gana se queda en el cuarto de 4 y el wero se duerme en el sillón. Si 4 gana, Fabián se queda en el sillón. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

- "Ahora si te voy a patear y enfrente de todos…" – pensó 4 maliciosamente.

Una vez acordado todos se colocaron en el sillón frente a la televisión gigante de la casa del árbol. 2 coloco el juego de peleas en la consola y corrió a colocarse en el sillón, todos esperaban con ansias el encuentro.

El ganador se decidiría después de 3 rounds; el primero lo gano Fabián, en el segundo round Wally derroto a no. 29. Al parecer el tercer round lo definiría todo…

- "Round 3" – dijo la voz de la televisión – "Fight!"

- ¡Vamos 29! – grito 3.

- Ahora si vas a ver – dijo 4 en voz baja – vas a llorar…

- ¡Eso es Fabián! – dijo 2.

- ¡Oye! – dijo 4 mirando a Memo – ¿estas de su lado o del mió?

- ¡Acábalo! – grito 3 viendo que el australiano se había distraído.

Fabián presiono una complicada serie de botones que logro que su personaje tomara al de 4 y le aplicara una poderosa llave que casi le arranca la cabeza al otro jugador.

- ¡Si! – grito 3 – ¡Sabia que ganarías 29!

- No puede ser – dijo 4 arrojando el control – ese estupido control esta descompuesto.

- Bien jugado no. 29 – dijo 1 tomándole el hombro.

- Gracias 1, pero no hubiera ganado sin esa combinación que me enseño 3 – dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

- Uhhh – dijo 5 observándolos – creo que a alguien le gusta Kuki…

- ¿Fabián? – dijo 2 – pero al que creí que le gustaba 3 era al we…

- ¡Ya sacaste boleto! – dijo 4 lanzándose sobre el.

- _Inicio de Transmisión de la base lunar_ - dijo una voz femenina en el televisor.

- Adelante base lunar – dijo 1.

- Aquí 86 – dijo la pelirroja – les he asignado una misión.

- ¿Una misión? – dijo 4 emocionado – ya era hora.

- Creen estar listos para tomarla ahora – dijo observándolos – tienen a un nuevo miembro…

- Estamos listos para lo que sea 86 – dijo 1 cruzando sus brazos - ¿De que se trata?

- La información esta en el fax que les envié.

- Gracias numero 86 – dijo 1 tomando la nota del fax.

- Cambio y fuera – dijo la pelirroja antes de desaparecer de la pantalla.

- ¡Chicos del barrio a su puestos! – dijo 1 emocionado.

**KND 5E**

- Cambio y fuera – dijo la chica hacia el monitor frente a ella.

Francinne apago el transmisor y suspiro, preguntándose si el sector V realmente estaba listo para enfrentar una misión.

**KND 5E**

El sector V se desliza por el cielo en el C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Interrupción de los chicos del barrio

C.O.O.L.B.U.S

Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously; Boasts Unbeatable Speed

Transporta Agentes Sobre el cielo Lujosamente; Alcanza Velocidad Insuperable

Fin de la interrupción de los chicos del barrio

- ¿Que tan lejos estamos 2? – pregunto 1 desde su asiento.

- No mucho capitán, llegaremos en poco tiempo.

- ¿Radar?

- Todo limpio señor – dijo 5 mientras observaba a la verde pantalla circular.

- ¿Escudos?

- ¡Al 100! – dijo 3 girando en su asiento.

- ¿Armas?

- ¡Listas para atacar! – dijo 4 levantando el pulgar derecho.

- ¿Mi soda?

- ¡Aquí esta 1! – dijo Fabián llegando con la lata de soda en la mano.

**KND 5E**

Una vez que aterrizaron en el área indicada por 86, se percataron de que un grupo de niñas ya aguardaba su llegada.

- ¿Otra vez la feria? – dijo 4 recordando los hechos sucedidos en aquel lugar.

Hacia ya tiempo habían tenido que rescatar a Kuki de las garras del Rey Dunas, por segunda vez. El loco niño había intentado casarse con Kuki, por segunda vez; así que los chicos del barrio patearon su trasero, si, por segunda vez.

- ¡Que bien! – dijo 3 emocionada.

- ¡Mama mía! – dijo Fabián - ¡Una feria!

- ¡Te mostrare toda la feria! – dijo 3 saltando en su lugar.

- Yo quiero un hot-dog – dijo 2 saboreándose la comida.

- ¡Calmado mi chavo! Estamos en misión – dijo 1 – ya llegamos chamacos, somos el Sector V, la base lunar nos envió a ayudarlos.

- Muchas gracias por venir – dijo una de las chicas – estamos desesperadas.

- ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – dijo 5.

- Todas somos parte del club de fans de los simios arcoiris, yo soy Vanesa, soy la presidenta del club– dijo la chica que les dio la bienvenida – Varias niñas han estado desapareciendo

- ¿Desapareciendo? – dijo 2.

- Si – respondió una chica morena. ¿En que área se han reportado los incidentes?

- Por toda la feria – dijo Vanesa.

- ¿Algo sospechoso? – dijo Migue.

- Las niñas desaparecen pero los simios arcoiris no.

- Pues claro – dijo 4 – quien querría quedarse con sus estupidos simios arcoiris.

- ¡Wero! – dijo 3 con mirada reprobatoria.

- Muy bien equipo – dijo Migue poniendo orden en el grupo – nos dividiremos, 5 y yo iremos al are de las montañas rusas, 2 y 4 al área de la comida y 3 y 29 al are de los juegos de azar. Manténganse en contacto.

**KND 5E**

Memo y el Wero se pasean por el área de la comida dentro de la feria; los diferentes puestos de colores invitan a la gente a probar sus diferentes sabores. Niños y adultos corren o pasan con los brazos llenos de diferentes y deliciosos alimentos, desde aromáticos y calientes hot-dogs hasta lindos y coloridos algodones de azúcar. Memo se detuvo frente a dos puestos, con una gran incógnita en la mente…

- Mmm…nachos o hot-dogs…que difícil…

- "Mi mama y mi tia" – dijo 4 (si todos sabemos que en realidad Fabián dijo "Mama mia") - ¿Quién se cree?

- Ya cálmate 4 – dijo 2 – ya se que estas celoso.

- ¿Celoso? – dijo el Wero sonrojándose y cruzándose de brazos - ¡Claro que no! Es solo que ese españolito no me cae bien.

- Es italiano – dijo 2 calmadamente.

- ¡Como sea! El caso es que no me da buena espina y 3 siempre termina metiéndose en problemas.

- Relájate Wero… - dijo Memo sin moverse de su lugar.

- …relájate si como no – dijo observando el poste a su derecha.

Sujetado del poste, había un letrero llamativo. El papel parecía anunciar un puesto especial en la feria, un puesto en el que, normalmente, 4 no hubiera fijado su atención, pero esta no era una ocasión normal.

- ¿Puesto de besos? Que asco – dijo 4 observando el letrero – tener que formarte para… ¡oh no¡Kuki!

- ¿A dónde vas 4? – pregunto Memo viendo correr al rubio – mmm…nachos o hot-dogs…que difícil…

**KND 5E**

- ¡Vamos 29!

La japonesa animaba a su compañero en uno de los juegos de asar de la feria. Después de un tiro certero, Fabián logro obtener un gran simio arcoiris de color morado como premio.

- Aquí tienes 3 – dijo el italiano entregándole el muñeco.

- ¡Wow! - dijo tomándolo en sus brazos.

- Pero tu te lo ganaste…

- Si pero creo que te queda mejor a ti – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Ambos caminan por la feria observando los juegos. El día es tan soleado y la feria se ve tan divertida que han olvidado que se encuentran en una misión. La pareja se detiene a comprar algunos dulces y después continúan su camino.

- Todo aquí es muy bonito 3 – dijo Fabián

- Si, me encanta venir.

- Hay muchas cosas que ver – dijo observando una chica que cargaba con una gran vaca de peluche.

- ¡Si! Hay simios arcoiris – dijo metiéndose un gran dulce a la boca – y mucho dulhes eh colo…agh…cof cof

- ¿3? – dijo observándola.

- …agh… - dijo 3 agitando sus brazos.

- ¡Kuki! – grito 29 dándole golpes en la espalda – ¿mejor?

- ¡Agh!

- ¡Cielos! – dijo tomándola por la cintura y presionando fuertemente su estomago hasta que el dulce salio volando - ¿estas bien?

- …si… - dijo recuperando el aire – mucho mejor…gracias…

- ¡AJA! – grito una voz.

- ¡AH! – grito Fabián sorprendido y soltando a 3, la cual cayo al piso.

- ¡Ahhh! – grito la chica mientras caía.

- ¡Lo sabia! – dijo 4

- ¡4! – grito 29, bastante molesto - ¿¡Qué te pasa?!

- ¡Ya te cache! – grito el rubio.

- ¿De que hablas? – respondió el castaño. Mientras ambos discutían, Kuki se levanto del piso.

- ¡Wero! – dijo frotando su espalda - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿No te das cuenta Kuki¡Quiere llevarte al puesto de besos para llenarte de gérmenes y baba!

- ¿Estas loco? – dijo 3 observando al australiano.

- En los puestos de besos **pagas** por besar a alguien ¡no llevas a la persona que quieres besar! – grito 29.

- ¿Ah si? – pregunto 4 - ¡¿Y tu como sabes eso?!

- Bueno… - dijo un poco apenado, después recupero su posición - ¿Y eso a ti que?

Kuki los observa y decide sentarse en el piso a jugar con simio arcoiris. La chica abraza el peluche y le susurra.

- Esto va para largo…

**KND 5E**

- Todo parece estar tranquilo por aquí – dijo 1 mirando alrededor

- No se tengo un presentimiento, algo no anda bien… - dijo 5.

Migue se detuvo pensativo, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un par de chicas que portaban un simio arcoiris naranja.

- ¿Pasa algo Migue? – pregunto Abby.

- 5 yo… - dijo mirándola – quería preguntarte algo…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuánto…Cuanto falta para que cumplas 13?

- …yo…

- ¡Ahhhhh! – grito una voz femenina no muy lejos de ellos.

- ¿Oiste eso? – dijo 1.

- Si – dijo 5 – fue por alla…

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar del cual había provenido la voz. Al dar vuelta a la derecha en el ultimo puesto, lo único que pudieron encontrar fue un simio arcoiris naranja tirado en el piso. Si la memoria de Migue no fallaba era el mismo que portaban las chicas de hacia unos minutos.

- No hay rastros del atacante… - dijo el chico ingles analizando el área.

- No – dijo la morena – pero el tipo que va por allá se ve sospechoso.

- Ya saco boleto – dijo Migue sacando su arma.

Los dos agentes comenzaron a perseguir a la sombra misteriosa. Al parecer uno de los shows de la feria acababa de terminar lo que provoco que el área se llenara de gente. 1 y 5 no tardaron en encontrar una manera de esquivar a la gente, por otro lado la figura se movía de manera bastante torpe entre la gente. Una señora que no quiso moverse fuera del camino hizo al prófugo caer al piso.

Justo cuando Abby y Migue pensaron tenerlo atrapado, la sombra desapareció.

- Lo perdimos – dijo 5.

- Demonios – dijo 1 mirando alrededor – tal vez si revisamos bien el área…

- ¡1 espera! – dijo tomando un objeto del piso – unos anteojos…

Migue analizo el simio arcoirs en sus manos y los anteojos en la mano de 5, solo podía haber una explicación para todo esto…

- Nerds… - dijeron al unísono.

KND 5E

- ¿Ah si?

- ¡Pues fíjate que yo podría hacerlo con los ojos vendados y brincando en un pie!

- Te crees la gran cosa ¿no? - Fabián y el wero seguían discutiendo sin prestarle atención a nada mas.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Kuki? – dijo Fabián.

- ¡Bien! – grito 4 - ¿Tu que dices 3?

- ¿3? – dijo 29 mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde la metiste? – dijo el wero acusándolo – ¡sabia que pensabas raptarla!

- ¡Yo no la rapte genio!

- ¡Ahora si te voy a dar tus pataditas!

- ¡4¡29! – gritaba 1 a lo lejos.

- Chicos – dijo 5 llegando hacia ellos - ¿Dónde esta Kuki?

- Pregúntaselo al Ruso tramposo

- ¡Soy italiano!

- ¡Pos será el sereno pero devuélveme a 3!

- Córtale mi chavo – dijo 1 deteniéndolos – 29 no se llevo a 3.

- ¿A no?

- No Wero – dijo 5 – el no te quito a tu novia.

- ¿A mi que? – dijo sonrojado – ella no…a mi no… ¡bueno ya¿Quién se la llevo?

- ¡Chicos! – grito una rubia corriendo hacia ellos – por fin los encuentro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto 2 llegando con unos nachos en las manos.

- Se llevaron a Vanesa, la presidenta del club.

- No te preocupes – dijo 1 – ya sabemos quien esta detrás de esto…

**KND 5E**

Kuki despertó en un lugar oscuro y extraño, al tratar de moverse se percato de que estaba encerrada y el susurro de la tela le confirmo que no portaba la misma ropa. La japonesa observo su atuendo y descubrió el blanco vestido de estilo griego que portaba.

- Órale – dijo Kuki - ¡Que bonito!

Una luz invadió la celda, delineando una figura masculina.

- Veo que ya despertaste – dijo acercándose a ella – es hora de llevarte con el jefe.

KND 5E

El guardia sujetaba a Kuki del brazo mientras recorrían el lugar. Se encontraban en amplio salón lleno de libros, plantas, columnas griegas y lo más importante…nerds.

Por todo el lugar, niñas vestidas igual que ellas echaban aire con abanicos de plumas a los nerds o les entregaban uvas en platones de madera. Todo parecía indicar que las chicas eran esclavas ahí.

En el lugar mas alto del salón, ósea sobre una gran montaña de libros, se encontraba el que parecía ser el líder. El chico portaba una toga blanca y unos grandes anteojos de fondo de botella, a su lado dos chicas le arrojaban aire con abanicos, una de ellas le resulto conocida. Era Vanesa, la presidenta del club.

- ¡Bienvenida a nuestro imperio!

- ¿Qué hacen tantos nerds aquí? – pregunto Kuki horrorizada.

- No nos gusta ese termino, preferimos llamarnos "filósofos de la era moderna" – dijo orgullosamente.

- Es lo mismo – dijo 3 con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Como sea, yo soy Androstus Yunior – dijo con una pose de sabio – osease Andresito, como me dice mi mami, pero bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos y acompáñame.

- ¿El paseo es opcional? – dijo 3 observando el brazo extendido de Andrés – creo que no.

Andrés fue guiando a Kuki atravez del lugar, todos los chicos que los miraban pasar dirigían miradas ansiosas hacia la chica, Kuki comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

- ¿Por que se ven asi? – pregunto algo incomoda por sus miradas.

- Veras – dijo Andrés sin voltear a mirarla – nuestras extensas tareas e investigaciones nos dejan sin tiempo, por lo tanto ninguno de nosotros tiene novia.

Andrés se detuvo al subir a una especie de escenario. Con una señal, varios guardias abrieron la pared del fondo haciendo que entrara la luz del sol y dejando ver que el escenario tenia vista hacia la feria.

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Oh, y ahora veras el por que del puesto de besos – dijo con una mirada maliciosa - ¡guardias!

Dos guardias llegaron rápidamente hacia ellos y llevaron a 3 hacia un montón de tela blanca que se encontraba en el piso. Una vez que llegaron hacia la tela, Kuki se percato de que se trataba de una niña completamente empapada, su mirada se veía perdida, al parecer la chica estaba en shock. Uno de los guardias desato a la chica y sujeto a la japonesa con las cadenas.

- ¿Que van a hacer conmigo¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- Ahora es cuando empieza tu labor mi pequeña flor de cempasúchil.

- … - Kuki observo como el escenario se fue rodeando de nerds a todo alrededor.

- Veras – dijo el líder nerd comenzando a rodearla – nosotros creamos el puesto de besos con el fin de obtener dulces besitos de niñas bonitas como tu…

- ¿¡Van a besarme?! – dijo horrorizada.

- Hasta el cansancio…

- Pero… ¿pero por que yo?

- Veras, las niñas mas lindas por lo general portan simios arociris. Así es como las identificamos. Suficiente platica ¡Caballeros¡Que empiece la diversion!

KND 5E

- ¡Amigos! – dijo Andrés hablando hacia todo la audiencia – Yo como su lider, declaro el puesto de besos ¡ABIERTO!

- ¡EHHHHH! – gritaron los nerds emocionados.

- ¡Silencio! Ahora, inaugurare una nueva sesión de besos para todos – Andrés comenzó a acercarse a 3 – ahora si mi pequeña musa…

- … - Kuki se preparaba para la peor experiencia de su vida…la cual no llego.

- ¡TE VOY A DAR ALGO MEJOR QUE BESAR! – grito una voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Wero! – grito 3 observando a 4 acercarse a ellos sujetado de una cuerda.

- ¡Ahora si te voy a da…. – el australiano iba bastante bien hasta que una falta de calculo lo hizo estrellarse contra el escenario - ¡AHHH!

- Por favor – dijo Andrés – dime que ese sonso no es tu novio…

- Pues…

- ¡AHHH! – grito el líder nerd al ser pateado por alguien.

- ¡Fabián! – grito Kuki al observar al italiano caer con gracia.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo con voz preocupada mientras la desataba.

- Si – dijo frotando sus muñecas – gracias, llegaste justo a tiempo.

- ¡No nos quitaras a la chica! – dijo Andres levantándose - ¡ATRAPENLOS!

- ¡No tan rápido mi chavo! – dijo 1 detrás del líder nerd – de aquí nadie se mueve.

- No muevan ni un solo dedo – apuntando hacia los guardias.

- ¿Esta lista la nave 2? – dijo Migue a través de su trasmisor.

- _ESTOY SOBRE USTEDES_ – dijo la voz de Memo por el transmisor.

- Perfecto – respondió 1 – 5 ver por el wero.

- Claro – dijo caminando hacia el trío – ¿todo bien?

- Si 5 – dijo 29 – ya termine de desatarla. ¿Lista 3?

- Sip – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien es hora de salir de aquí – dijo tomándola por la cintura mientras sujetaba la cuerda por la que bajo.

- Vamos 4 es hora de ir a casa – dijo Abby tomando al rubio por el pie – ¡Súbenos 2!

- Gracias por su hospitalidad chicos – dijo 1 tomando una de las cuerdas – aquí les dejamos un regalito departe de los chicos del barrio.

Andrés sujeto la lata de soda arrojada por Migue con una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿Y ahora que es esto?

- Es una bomba casera jefe – dijo el nerd de la derecha – esta compuesta por bicarbonato de sodio, limón…

- ¡Ya se que es babotas! – dijo Andres – oh no…

**KND 5E**

Sonido de nerds pervertidos cayendo al piso después de una gran gran explosión

- ¡Wooow! – dijo 3 observando la explosión por la ventana – ¡hagasmolo de nuevo!

- Claro – dijo Abby tirándose en su asiento – como tu tienes tu caballero con armadura que te salve…

- Si – dijo 2, mirando a 4 de soslayo – te luciste 29…

- Oh, pero yo haría eso por cualquiera del grupo – dijo besando la mano de 5 – especialmente si es una dama

- ¡Oh basta! – dijo 5 sonriendo – ¡este chico me mata!

- Bueno ya bájenle ¿no? – dijo 1

- 1 tenemos una transmisión – dijo 2 desde el tablero.

- A ver, aquí los chicos del barrio ¿allá quien? – dijo 1 hacia la pantalla.

- 1 habla 86.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto 5.

- ¿Están listos para otra misión?

- Pues… - dijo 1 revisando a su equipo, deteniéndose un momento en 4 que estaba demasiado callado - ¡Si ya que! Adelante 86.

- Bien – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – Esto es lo que tienen que hacer…

**KND 5E**

En algún lugar del planeta, alguien intercepta la señal del satélite de los chicos del barrio.

- Perfecto, todo va de acuerdo al plan…

**KND 5E**

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón!!!!!! Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón. Mil perdones por la tardanza!!! Mas de dos meses en actualizar, changos eso si es mucho. Les dare un pequeño resumen de lo que me paso; venia una mañana para el trabajo y nos chocaron, en el seguro me incapacitaron asi que no vine dos meses al trabajo, lo cual significo no Internet ni computadora decente para mi. Todo el capitulo lo tuve que escribir en mis cuadernos y el pasarlo a computadora fue una flojera, pero ya regrese y prometo actualizar mas pronto. Gracias!!! Sigan el caminito de los reviews!!!

II

II

II

V


	4. Los 7 desafios

Disclaimer: Nop, desgraciadamente no se me ocurrió la fabulosa idea de crear los chicos del barrio, por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Buhu…

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los responderé al final. Perdón por la tardanza pero entre trabajo y escuela acabo seca de ideas creativas, pero acabo de ver la película (Operation: Z.E.R.O.) así que me llego algo de inspiración, veamos que tal nos va con el capitulo. ¿Listos¡Allá vamos!

Dedicado a: Mi hermano Gabriel ¡si a ti enano!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Los 7 desafíos**.

Fabián observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, definitivamente ser un chico del barrio era totalmente genial, viajabas en naves, manejabas armas súper tecnológicas y tenías buena compañía. El chico analizo a la afro-americana que descasaba con su gorra sobre la cara y a la japonesa que giraba sobre su silla. Si…ser un chico del barrio era… ¿Como decían¡Ah si! Super cool.

Era increíble que les hubieran asignado otra misión, era obvio que, siendo el mejor sector, tuvieran mas trabajo que los demás pero…siempre les daban algunas horas por lo menos entre misión y misión…algo no andaba bien…no de seguro eran sus nervios. 5 acomodo de nuevo su gorra y se obligo así misma a relajarse un poco.

Las mentes de los demás agentes no estaban tan ocupadas como las de ellos dos, los demás solo pensaban en hot-dogs, dejar en ridículo a Fabián, conseguir más misiones o, en el caso de tres, todo su mundo se resume a una sola palabra…

- ¡Wiiii! – dijo 3 girando en su silla.

**KND 5E**

En un lugar lleno de sombras y humo, varias personas se reúnen alrededor de una mesa. Los ocupantes de aquella habitación se encuentran algo intranquilos¿realmente se había conseguido atrapar a 362? Acaso… ¿este si seria el fin de los chicos del barrio?

- Me alegra que hayan atendido mi llamado – dijo una voz masculina.

- ¿Y bien la tienes o no? – pregunto una voz nerviosa.

- Claro que si – respondió la primera voz – no fue tan difícil como pensé.

- ¿Dónde la tienes? – pregunto una tercera voz.

- Ustedes solo preocúpense por seguir el plan, 362 no nos estorbara mas – dijo la primera voz mientras se levantaba de la mesa – ahora, lo que sigue es comenzar la construcción de la maquina.

- … - no hubo objeción por parte de sus cómplices.

- Bien…aquí están los planos, lo que necesitamos conseguir esta en los siguientes lugares…

**KND 5E**

- ¿Un estupido motor de maquina de palomitas? – dijo 4 sosteniendo el aparato – ¿fue todo lo que recibimos por salvar a las niñas de los nerds?

- ¡Oye! – dijo 2 – no sabes todo lo que podría salir de el, no había pensado en usar algo así…tal vez su mecanismo podría…

- Ah ya empezó – dijo 4 ignorando los maravillosos planes de 2.

- Ya dame el motor 4 – dijo 1 estirando su mano – debemos entregarlo a la base lunar.

- ¿Por qué allá querrían este pedazo de basura? – pregunto 4.

- Es parte del protocolo mi chavo – dijo Migue acomodando sus lentes oscuros.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – pregunto el australiano – me estoy aburriendo.

- Ya casi llegamos – dijo 2 bajando el control de la nave – aterrizaremos en muy poco.

- Muy equipo – dijo 1 levantándose – prepárense esta misión podría ser peligro…sa

La nave aterrizo, al abrirse la puerta todos se colocaron detrás de 1 para observar el "campo de batalla" descubriendo que era el parque de una zona residencial.

- ¿Decías 1? – dijo 4 a su derecha.

- Que esta misión podría ser ¡completamente estupida! – grito agitando los puños.

- Vaya, es un parque… - dijo 5 – si que vamos a tener problemas aquí…

- No puedo creer que nos hayan hecho venir aquí – dijo 1 – ¿Que demonios le pasa a 86?

Todo el equipo del Sector V se dirige hacia varios chicos vestidos con capuchón. Parecen algo misteriosos. Ningún miembro del sector V se percato de que una nave conocida se alejaba del lugar, nadie más que Memo Gonzáles.

- hmm – 2 se quedo algo pensativo.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo 1 acercándose al niño mas cercano - ¿para que nos llamaron?

- ¿Llamarles? – dijo el aparente líder – Nosotros no los llamamos, a nosotros nos dijeron que vendrían para ponerlos a prueba.

- A… ¿prueba? – dijo 5 sorprendida.

- Así es – dijo la chica de la derecha quitándose la capucha – los estábamos esperando.

**KND 5E**

- ¡Numero 86! – gritaban varias personas al mismo tiempo.

La irlandesa no podía ni pensar de tan aturdida que estaba. Todo el día, y toda la mañana, mas de la mitad de los agentes de la base lunar había ido a buscarla para pedirle ayuda en decisiones, procedimientos, asignación de misiones, etc., etc.

¿Cómo demonios 362 lograba mantener la calma en situaciones así?

- Necesitamos autorización para mover el modulo 45 a la…

- El suministro de soda se terminara en…

- Firma esta forma para la recolección…

- basta por favor – dijo la pelirroja con el mayor dolor de cabeza de toda su vida – "¿Donde estas 362?"

**KND 5E**

El sector V y los encapuchados se encontraban dentro que uno de los juegos, el cual poseía forma de castillo.

- Bien – dijo la chica rubia – ¿quien será el primero en ponerse a prueba?

- Yo voy primero – dijo Fabián.

- Bien, sígueme – dijo indicándole el camino.

- Deséenme suerte chicas – dijo con un guiño hacia sus compañeras.

- Suerte – dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

El italiano y la rubia desparecieron por la puerta. Pasados unos 10 minutos, los demás agentes del sector se habían aburrido, 5 se encontraba recargada en la pared con la mirada perdida, 3 jugaba con su simio arco iris y 4 se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Nunca te cansas de jugar con eso cierto? – dijo 4 observando a la japonesa.

- ¡Claro que no wero! – dijo Kuki – y deberías jugar tu también, se te quitaría lo amargado.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el australiano ofendido – ¿amargado yo¿Sabes que¡Quédate con tus estupidos simios arco iris¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

- Dile adiós al señor amargado – dijo 3 moviendo su simio para que dijera adiós.

-… - 1 observo pasar a su enojado compañero y se dirigió hacia la chica morena unos pasos mas allá.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Abby sin mirarlo, parecía como si la chica pudiera sentirlo cerca – te noto preocupado.

- No respondiste mi pregunta – dijo el inglés yendo al grano.

- … - la chica Lincon permaneció en silencio.

- ¿Entonces esa es la verdadera razón por la que Fabián esta con nosotros?

- Uno yo…

- Bien – dijo la chica encapuchada junto a la puerta - ¿quien es el siguiente?

- Yo voy – dijo 5 inmediatamente, después le guiño un ojo a Migue y dijo – deséenme suerte.

- ¡Suerte 5! – grito Kuki agitando la verde manga de su suéter

- … - Migue ajusto sus lentes al ver su intento de conversación frustrado una vez mas.

**KND 5E**

Pasada alrededor de una hora mas, el único que faltaba por ser probado era Migue.

Tenia que admitir que esos pocos momentos a solas le habían servido para pensar. Le preocupaban demasiadas cosas en ese momento, a pesar de que Abby no dijera nada, no faltaba mucho para que cumpliera los 13, por otro lado los mimos y reclamos de Lizzie cada vez eran menos soportables…

- Uno – dijo la voz de un chico a su espalada – es tu turno de pasar.

Migue siguió al encapuchado a lo largo de un largo y húmedo pasillo, después de varios minutos, en los que 1 comenzaba a preguntarse el por que de lo misterioso del lugar o de lo solemnes que parecían los chicos encapuchados, el británico logro divisar una luz al final del camino, la luz era tan brillante…que cuando se acerco lo dejo ciego por varios segundos.

- Ahh – dijo Migue cubriendo sus ojos.

- Bienvenido a la zona de prueba – dijo el chico a su derecha.

Cuando Migue se descubrió los ojos se encontró con una imagen que lo dejo helado. Se encontraba de nuevo en el parque de la zona residencial.

- ¡Hola 1! – dijo Kuki saludándolo.

- Pero… - dijo observando a sus compañeros – ¿¡Pero que es esto?!

- Pues todos pasamos las pruebas – dijo 2 recargado en la pared.

- ¿¡Como no íbamos a pasar sus estupidas pruebas?! – grito el australiano.

- La mía fue divertida – dijo 3.

- ¿De que se trato todo? – pregunto Migue a sus compañeros.

- Pues veras 1… - dijo 5 poniendo su mano en el hombre del británico – ¿como te explico?…

**Flashback**

- Y ¿la prueba es muy difícil? – dijo Fabián un poco nervioso.

- Eso lo sabrás cuando hayas terminado, sube por esa escalera – indico la rubia.

- Sto arrampicandosi, sto arrampicandosi - dijo Fabián subiendo la escalera (estoy subiendo, estoy subiendo).

La escalera no parecía tener fin y cada vez que subía mas, el italiano se ponía mas nervioso. Una vez en la cima, el castaño se sentó sobre el cuadrado de metal que estaba junto a la escalera, para descansar un poco. El chico se apoyo sobre sus manos y se percato de que estaban sudadas, lo que provoco que comenzara a deslizarse hacia el frente, hacia el gran vació.

- Mama mía… - dijo antes de comenzar a caer - ¡AAAHHHHHH¡VOY A MORIR SIN HABER CONOCIDO EL AMOR!

Fabián sentía como la velocidad aumentaba, sentía como el viento se estrellaba contra su rostro de manera violenta, casi no podía respirar, cuando cayera de seguro iba a doler. Justo cuando la sensación de caer era tan fuerte que creía no poder soportarlo…la sensación termino.

- ¿…uh? – dijo observando alrededor.

El italiano se encontraba perfectamente a salvo, sentado sobre la parte inferior de lo que parecía ser un resbaladero. Se examino así mismo, toco sus brazos, cara, piernas, la retaguardia… si, todo parecía estar en su lugar.

- Muy bien hecho – dijo uno los chicos encapuchados acercándose a el – si puedes pasar por aquí por favor.

- ¿Eso fue todo? – pregunto Fabián sorprendido – ¿solo un resbaladero?

-Si – respondió sencillamente el encapuchado mientras sonreía – eso fue todo.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Y eso fue lo que paso… - dijo el italiano frente a 1.

- …un…resbaladero – dijo el británico atónito.

- Créeme – dijo 5 – falta más…

**Flashback, si de nuevo**

- Por aquí por favor – dijo un joven pelirrojo.

- ¿La prueba es por aquí? – pregunto 2 observando el patio de juegos.

- Aquí es – dijo el chico parándose junto a un tubo de cañería.

El tubo era lo suficientemente ancho para que pasara por el, pero no era tan alto como para cruzarlo caminando; todo indicaba que tendría que arrastrarse para llegar al otro lado. Cabe mencionar, que el tubo se miraba muy, pero muy largo. Memo no lograba vislumbrar el fin del mismo.

- Ahora tienes que cruzar el túnel – dijo el chico sonriente.

- …esta bien… - dijo 2 metiéndose en la entrada del mismo.

Había suficiente espacio para lograr gatear dentro del tubo, así que comenzó a recorrer su camino andando, ahora si que como quien dice, en 4 patas. El lugar estaba oscuro y giraba en varias secciones. Después de lo que pareció ser mucho tiempo, realmente no sabia cuanto llevaba ahí adentro, el camino se hizo un poco más alto y 2 logro ponerse de pie. Una neblina fría y tenebrosa lo comenzó a rodear.

- Esto no se ve bien… - dijo viendo a su alrededor.

Memo no lograba ver la entrada y tampoco estaba cerca de la salida.

- Que tal si esto es como…una prueba de sobrevivencia… - dijo mientras se acercaba a otro recodo – podría haber algo esperando para comerme justo a la vuelta…

El agente se acerco sigilosamente a la pared y salto listo para atacar hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

- ¡Aha! – dijo mientras saltaba. No había nada ni nadie en el pasillo – diablos…y… ¿que tal si esta atrás?

Dos se quedo en silencio un momento y después, como todo un agente entrenado…comenzó a correr como histérico por su vida. Cada sombra, cada rincón, cada sonido, le hacia pensar que había algo acechándolo, se sentía observado. Estaba seguro de que algo estaba esperando el momento justo para atacarlo, comenzó a correr mas rápido.

- ¡Ahhh! – grito mientras corría.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de morir, algo dentro de si mismo se lo decía. A lo lejos, comenzaba a brillar una luz blanca, la salida y la seguridad de salir del túnel estaban detrás de esa luz. Memo no supo si corrió 30 centímetros o 50 kilómetros, pero la velocidad no parecía ser la suficiente para alcanzar la salida.

Cuando el joven estaba a punto de llorar de la desesperación….la luz lo envolvió y se vio a si mismo tirado boca arriba en la arena del parque residencial. El chico pelirrojo que lo había acompañado, se encontraba de pie junto a el.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – pregunto arqueando las cejas.

- Estaba asegurándome de – dijo mientras se levantaba - que no hubiera algo intentando matarme allá adentro.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo con rostro sorprendido.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que… - cuando Memo se giro para observar de nuevo el túnel se encontró con un tubo de concreto de alrededor de 4 o 5 metros de largo - ¿Qué paso con el…

- ¿El tunel? – dijo el chico – el túnel siempre ha estado así…

**Fin del Flashback**

- Y eso fue lo que yo hice – dijo 2 hacia su líder.

- ¡¿Pasar por un tubo?! – grito 1, esto cada vez era mas estupido. El chico miro a su compañera japonesa – ¿y tú que onda¡¿Te toco pasearte en los columpios?!

- Pues… - dijo Kuki.

**Flasback narrado por Kuki, (todo es dibujado con crayolas)**

- Yo salí de donde estábamos y me di cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en el parque – el pequeño dibujo que representa a Kuki tiene un globo junto a ella que dice "¡wiii!" – y seguí a Julia.

Junto al dibujo de Kuki aparece una figura vestida de negro que le dice que la siga, se toman de la mano y avanzan saltando y cantando. Se detienen junto a unos columpios y la figura de negro le habla a Kuki.

- Julia me dijo "aquí es donde serás puesta a prueba" – dijo Kuki fingiendo otra voz – "ahora siéntate aquí y date el mayor impulso posible". Así que me senté el columpio y comencé a elevarme ¡más y más alto!

El dibujo muestra como Kuki va alcanzando cada vez mas altura, tanta que las casas a su alrededor se miran como puntos en el piso.

- Ya no veía las casas ni los coches, pero una de las veces que regrese al junto a Julia me dijo "Ahora tienes que saltar" y yo me asuste.

Se mira como la expresión del rostro dibujado de Kuki cambia drásticamente. Una vez que la japonesa había alcanzado las nubes con su columpio, coloca sus manos y salta en el aire.

- Sabía que tenía que saltar así que ¡wuau! Salte sin pensarlo dos veces – se ve como Kuki va cayendo – caí desde muuuy alto, mire pajaritos a mi alrededor y sentía el piso cada vez mas cerca. De repente, me di cuenta y ya había dejado de caer.

La chica levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de que se encuentra apoyada en una de sus rodillas, justo frente a los columpios, como si hubiera caído de una altura de un metro y medio aproximadamente.

**Fin del flashback, si todo es normal de nuevo **

- Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo con una sonrisa – ¡fue divertido!

- … - 1 se pego en la frente con su propia mano y observo a los demás del equipo - ¿4?

- Un sube y baja – dijo con rostro molesto.

- ¿5? – dijo observando a la morena.

- Pasamanos…

- Ay no puede ser – dijo el líder del sector, miro al impasible chico encapuchado y grito - ¡Esto es una perdida de tiempo!

- Pero falta la ultima prueba – dijo el sonriente chico de negro.

- ¿Que va a hacer? – dijo 1 impaciente - ¿vamos a jugar al bote pateado o algo así? (para los que no son de México les explico en las notas).

- On no – dijo el chico – es una prueba para todo el equipo, todos dependerán de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Migue al ver la sonrisa sospechosa del encapuchado.

- En otras palabras, las vidas de todos…dependerán de ti…

- ¿Pero que… - dijo Migue al ver que todos sus compañeros eran cubiertos con sacos negros que les bloqueaban la visión - ¡Oigan!

- Es tu turno Migue – dijo el encapuchado.

**Todo alrededor de Migue se volvió oscuro.**

**KND 5E**

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

* * *

Hola!! Perdón en serio por la tardanza!! De verdad que me tome mi tiempo ne? Jeje. Bueno la razón por la que tardo es por que trabajo y tengo la escuela, buhu. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, ya casi entramos a lo mero bueno jojojo. Ahora los reviews!!!

**Tinta Azul**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Y no me hables de usted que me siento vieja!! . .

**Maria Tsubasa**: Bueno el capitulote hoy ya es mas largo y, ohhh no sabes todo lo que viene con Fabian, muajaja.

**Ardillita150**: Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, y en si, este es mi primer fic de KND, tengo otros pero son de King of Fighters y dos que son originales. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Tecuciztecatl. Ocelotl:** Que bueno que te gusto! Mi plan era avanzar mas en las vacaciones, pero no sabes el bloqueo creativo que me pego. Espero poder actualizar mas rapido.

**Jazzfive**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

**Olekki**: Según yo si era pelirrojo!! Jajaja. En fin, haré lo que pueda por Francinne, pero créeme que tiene muuucho que ver en la historia jojojo. Te tendré una sorpresita muy pronto por ahí por cierto.

**Rossy**: Perdón por dejarte esperando!! Haré lo posible por actualizar mas pronto, Gracias por tu comentario!!!

Ah si, antes de que se me olvide; el bote pateado es como el juego de las escondidas, la única diferencia es que se utiliza una botella o un bote y se coloca en medio de todos. Si la ultima persona que falta por encontrarse llega y patea el bote, la persona que busca a los demás tiene que ir por ella y todos los demás tienen la oportunidad de correr y esconderse de nuevo. Eso es en si el juego del bote pateado. Bueno, nos leemos luego!!! Sayonara!!!

_Hinagy_


	5. El ultimo desafio

Disclaimer: Aun no lo logro pero tal vez…y solo tal vez…algún día pueda pagar los millones de dólares necesarios para ser propietaria de los derechos de KND, neeh a quien engaño, KND no es mío y por lo pronto no lo será…buhu…

Una gran, gran, grañidísima disculpa a todos, de verdad he pasado por una temporada bastante difícil lo cual me ha afectado laboral, académica, personal y creativamente. Parece que ya estoy saliendo de mi bache así que aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

Dedicado a: Mi hermano Gabriel ¡si, a ti enano!

**Capitulo 5**

**El ultimo**** desafío**.

Para Migue todo se volvió oscuro.

Lo último que recordaba ver era el rostro de sus compañeros siendo cubierto por capuchas negras y el sonido de sus voces alejándose. ¿Estarán bien? ¿Los habrán torturado? Sus vidas dependerán de el… ¿Qué hará para salvarlos a todos? Y en caso de que solo pudiera salvar a 1… ¿Quién seria el elegido?

Su corazón inmediatamente le dio la respuesta, seria a…

- ¿Estas listo Migue? – dijo una voz conocida interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La luz regreso cuando removieron el saco que cubría su rostro. Julia, la rubia que acompañaba a los encapuchados se encontraba a su lado. Cuando Migue observo a su alrededor se percato de que, ahora si, habían cambiado de escenario.

Se encontraban en lo que parecía las entrañas de un volcán, el y Julia se encontraban sobre una plataforma de tierra y frente a ellos se extendía un lago de lava candente. Sobre el lago se encontraba una extraña red de delgados tubos metálicos que se conectaban entre si con poleas y cables, a decir verdad, la estructura no se miraba muy estable que digamos.

- Te preguntas de que se trata todo esto ¿no es así? – dijo Julia con rostro tranquilo.

- … - Migue solo asintió, tenia un mal presentimiento.

- Pasa por aquí por favor – indico la rubia – colócate aquí…

Migue subió tres escalones metálicos y se coloco sobre un gran plato metálico, el cual se encontraba conectado a toda la red de tubos y poleas. La estructura vibro un poco al momento de colocarse sobre el plato pero después de unos segundos regreso a la normalidad.

Julia bajó de los escalones y los removió.

- Ahora Migue, tu creas el balance en esta estructura, si tu te mueves el balance se perderá y toda la estructura caerá.

- Entiendo… - dijo Migue.

- Si tu caes no habrá problema, tu no te encuentras sobre la lava y la estructura es resistente a la lava candente aunque no creo que tu equipo también lo sea…

- ¿Qué?

Inmediatamente cayeron varias capas negras dentro de la estructura y Migue sintió como el mundo se le venia encima. Los demás integrantes del sector V se encontraban esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de la estructura y se encontraban de pie al igual que el sobre grandes platos metálicos.

- ¡Ya verán cuando los agarre! – decía 4 desde la esquina inferior izquierda.

- ¡No te muevas wero! – dijo 3 que se encontraba varios metros arriba de el.

- Mama mía… - dijo Fabián que se encontraba más al centro.

- ¡No puedo arriesgarlos así! – grito 1 hacia la rubia.

- Puedes elegir a uno, pero los demás morirán…

- … - todos los miembros del Sector V guardaron silencio.

- Tiene que haber otra manera… - Migue los observo a todos de nuevo.

- Cualquier decisión que tomes será la adecuada 1 – dijo 2 desde la esquina inferior derecha.

- Confiamos en ti – dijo 5 en la esquina sobre Memo.

- …

Migue cerró sus puños y forzó su cerebro al máximo, tenia que haber una manera de salvarlos a todos…no podía ver morir a ninguno de su equipo…piensa Migue…piensa…

- …tome una decisión… - dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Dime – dijo Julia impasible.

- …5…elijo a 5 – dijo en voz baja.

- … - todos los agentes guardaron silencio y se mostraban serios, solo Fabián tenia rostro asustado.

- Bien – respondió Julia – es un miembro insustituible en tu equipo, ¡Abbygail Lincon!

- Si… - dijo 5 desde su esquina.

- Sujétate de la cuerda que se esta deslizando hacia ti y ven hacia nosotros.

Migue y Abby se percataron de la cuerda que se deslizaba hacia ella por medio de una polea que colgaba sobre la estructura. Una serie de rieles llevarían Abby desde donde se encontraba hacia un lugar seguro.

- De acuerdo – dijo Abby tomando la cuerda.

- …Migue observo a sus compañeros y por ultimo a 5, tomo aire y grito - ¡AHORA!

Abby salto hacia 2, el cual la recibió con los brazos y sujeto la cuerda, Dos tomo un cuchillo para mantequilla y corto uno de los cables de la estructura. 5 tomo impulso y lanzo la cuerda hacia Migue, el cual ya se encontraba corriendo sobre uno de los tubos hacia el centro de la estructura.

2 lanzo el cuchillo, el cual fue atrapado por 4 que había saltado, apoyado sobre otro de los tubos. Migue tomo la cuerda que le fue lanzada y se deslizo hasta donde se encontraba Fabián, tomo su mano y el mismo impulso los llevo hacia la plataforma de tierra.

4 trozo uno de los cables y lo sostuvo con fuerza, listo para recibir a 3 que ya se había lanzado hacia el. En el lado derecho Memo ya se había aferrado a la cintura de 5 y se deslizaban hacia Migue. Los últimos en llegar a suelo seguro fueron 3 y 4 que se encontraba agarrado de la cintura de la japonesa.

Todo el sector V se encontraba sano y salvo, mientras que Julia mantenía su mirada serena como siempre.

- Me complace su resultado – dijo la rubia – pasaron la prueba, otros equipos tardaron mucho en descifrar como salvarlos a todos.

- Bueno ya pasamos su prueba y ¿ahora que? – dijo Migue impaciente, mientras mas rápido se alejaran de ahí mejor.

- Ahora sigan a Michael por favor – dijo Julia.

- Por aquí – dijo el pelirrojo abriendo una puerta oculta en la pared de tierra del volcán.

KND 5E

Una vez que salieron del volcán, se percataron de que solo era otro de los juegos del parque, ese lugar era cada vez mas extraño.

- Muy bien colóquense aquí – dijo indicando otro de los juegos del parque.

- ¿Solo eso? – dijo 2

- Si así es – dijo Michael.

- Bien, aquí vamos – dijo Fabián subiendo al juego.

Se trataba nada mas y nada menos de un remolino (¡si! El juego donde se pueden subir muchos niños, te agarras del barandal y le dan vueltas y vueltas, buhu no recuerdo su nombre, pero vamos a ponerle remolino ¿si?).

- Bueno ya nos colocamos – dijo 2 – ¿y ahora?

- Giraran – dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos a que…

Wally fue interrumpido por el movimiento del juego, la velocidad que alcanzaron en tan poco tiempo era impresionante. Todos se sujetaron con fuerza a los barandales, a la única que el movimiento tomo desprevenida fue a la distraída Kuki, la cual había estado apreciando una mariposa.

- ¡Ahhhh! – grtio Kuki mientras la fuerza del movimiento la arrastraba hacia fuera del juego.

- ¡Kuki! – grito 4 soltándose del barandal y deslizándose hacia ella, en cuanto llego a ella, la tomo en sus brazos y se sujeto al barandal mas cercano - ¡te tengo!

- …wero… - susurro 3.

- ¡No se cuanto mas resistiré! – dijo 5 al lado de 1.

- … - Migue se movió cuidadosamente para quedar detrás de ella, así si ella se soltaba el seria su escudo – no dejare que algo le pase a un miembro de mi equipo…

El remolino giraba cada vez más y más rápido, era casi imposible mantenerse en pie, los chicos sentían que sus dedos se soltarían en cualquier momento. Justo cuando todos sentían que estaban perdidos…el mundo dejo de girar.

- Ya pueden bajar – dijo la voz de Michael.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Memo abriendo los ojos y percatándose de que se habían detenido.

- Ya hace varios minutos que el juego se detuvo – dijo Julia colocándose junto al pelirrojo.

- … - todos se miraron desconcertados.

- ¡Bueno ya estuvo! ¿no? – dijo Migue bajando del remolino – dennos lo que tengan que darnos y nos iremos.

- Pero…no hay nada que darles…

- ¿No nos darán nada? – dijo Wally enojado.

- ¿Huh? ¿Como una recompensa? Lo único que teníamos se lo llevo el equipo pasado – dijo Michael sonriente.

- ¡¿QUE!? – dijeron todos.

- Si, solo teníamos un paquete extra de tubos y cables – dijo otro de los encapuchados acercándose.

- ¿Eso era todo? – dijo Fabián.

- Así es – dijo un joven pelirrojo.

- ¡Andiamo esto eo… – créanme, lo que Fabián dijo en italiano no es para menores, mejor lo dejamos así.

- ¡Déjame darles sus pataditas! ¡Ahorita van a ver! – dijo 4 tratando de lanzarse contra ellos, afortunadamente 2 lo tomo por el gorro de la sudadera.

- … - ninguno de los encapuchados se inmuto por la ira del sector V, al contrario, todos sonreían.

- Vamonos equipo – dijo finalmente Migue – tenemos que ir a hacer el reporte.

- ¡$&#! – Fabián seguía maldiciendo en italiano.

- Vamos tigre ya te desquitaras – dijo 5 empujándolo hacia la nave.

- ¡Déjame darles su merecido! – gritaba 4 mientras era arrastrado por 2.

- … - 1 no podía ni hablar, tanto tiempo desperdiciado… ¡por nada!

- Calma 1 – dijo la japonesa acompañándolo a la nave – de seguro 86 tiene una explicación para esto.

- cierto…la base lunar… - dijo Migue recuperándose un poco – "ahora si me van a escuchar…

"**me van a escuchar"**

**KND5E**

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si me escuchas?

- Si 114…te escucho – dijo Francinne dentro del closet.

- Te decía que cuando llegue y le dije a 132 que era mi turno me dijo que estaba loca y que no me iba a dejar que yo también lo usara entonces…

- …déjenme respirar… - decía 86 golpeando su cabeza contra la pared del closet.

[Toc Toc Toc

- ¡86! – dijo otra voz.

- ¡Oye espérate! – dijo 114 - ¡Yo estaba hablando con ella!

- ¡Esto es mas importante!

- ¡Pero… - respondió 114.

- ¡Había un satélite de video sin revisar! – grito la voz de uno de los gemelos – ¡parece que tenemos el objeto que se acerco a la nave de 362!

- ¿Qué? – dijo 86 abriendo la puerta del closet - ¡Vamos!

- ¿Y mi problema? – dijo 114 viéndolos alejarse.

**KND 5E**

El sector V se encontraba de vuelta en la casa del árbol, todos se encontraban exhaustos después de las extrañas pruebas del parque. Esos chicos encapuchados eran un grupo bastante raro a decir verdad.

- _Iniciando transmisión para los chicos del barrio._

- Espero que sea la base lunar – dijo 1 sin moverse del sillón – iniciando transmisión.

Una joven conocida apareció en la pantalla, se miraba tan desconcertada y cansada como ellos. La banda en su brazo indicaba que se trataba de uno de los equipos de Sudamérica.

- ¿Que pasa Numero 92? – dijo 1 observando las ojeras de la líder de sector.

- ¡No. 86 se la ha pasado mandándonos misiones raras!

- ¿A ustedes también Olekki? – dijo 3 incorporándose en el sillón.

- ¡Si! – dijo con rostro de frustración - acabamos de regresar de ayudarle a un chico con su lata de mermelada, eso sin contar a los tipos raros de la mañana.

- ¿Tipos raros? – dijo Fabián.

- Si…unos tipo encapuchados que estaban…

- En un parque residencial – dijo 5 acercándose mas a la pantalla.

- Si… - dijo Olekki – ¿Cómo lo supieron?

- A nosotros también nos mandaron… - dijo 1 pensativo.

- Esto esta raro… - dijo la chica de la pantalla.

- ¡Yo digo que vayamos a la base lunar! – dijo 4 moviendo los puños – agarremos a 86 y le demos unos buenos…

- Tranquilo mi chavo – dijo 1 levantando su mano – lo mejor será investigar si esto es a nivel global. ¿Numero 92 podrías investigar en los sectores cercanos al tuyo?

- Claro – dijo 92 – te mandare lo que encuentre por fax. Cambio y fuera.

- Cambio y fuera – dijo 1 – bien equipo es hora de investigar; 2 y 29 contacten a los equipos en Europa, 5 y 3 en Asia, 4 llama a los equipos de Australia y sus alrededores, yo veré en el resto del país, Canadá y México…

…Voy a llegar al fondo de esto…

**KND 5E**

**Fin del Capitulo 5 **

Bueno, ese fue el capitulo 5 ¿Cómo lo vieron? ¿Les gusto? ¿Si, no, mejor me meto en un pozo y no salgo de ahí? Díganme que opinan, ya saben sigan el caminito de los reviews. ¡Ya nos acercamos un poco mas al centro de la historia! Jojojo ¿Que esperar para el próximo capitulo? Una separación, un descubrimiento, una nueva misión y… ¡tan tan tan! **Un funeral**…Oh si…un funeral….muajajaja. ¡Nos leemos luego!

PD: Olekki, perdón por agregarte sin consultártelo pero quería que fuera sorpresa, espero te haya gustado. Si alguien mas quiere ser agregado, déjenme su nombre, país de procedencia y su numero en un review .


	6. Una serie de Eventos Desafortunados

Disclaimer¡Ay ya se que es cansado leer esto al principio de cada fic! Pero no quiero que me demanden jojo, así que ahí les va, KND no me pertenece ¡es en serio! Lo único de esta historia que me pertenece es la idea para el guión, Fabián, los tipos encapuchados y cualquier otro personaje que no aparece en la serie.

¡Nyaa¿Cómo les va¿Listos para otro capitulo¡Que bien! Acabo de entregar el viernes uno de los últimos trabajos finales en la universidad, así que hoy ando de humor para escribir, ya quiero mis vacaciones TT. Gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron review, espero terminar esta capitulo rápido y subirlo a la red para no dejarlos en suspenso.

Dedicado a: Mi hermano Gabriel ¡si, a ti enano!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Una serie de eventos desafortunados.**

- ¿Inglaterra?

- Lo mismo – dijo 2 con una hoja en la mano derecha.

- ¿Italia?

- Un momento – dijo Fabián desde el teléfono – arrivederchi bambino (adiós chico), lo mismo 1.

- Justo como lo temí…

El sector V había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche contactando a los demás sectores a nivel global, al parecer todos habían recibido misiones de lo mas extrañas, incluyendo a los que habían pasado por la pesadilla del parque residencial.

- ¿Japón?

- Ayudarle a un chico con la antena de su tele – dijo 3 llegando desde la cocina con varios vasos de soda bien fría – no podía ver Pokemon.

- Ni que Pikachu valiera tanto la pena – dijo acomodando sus lentes – 5¿que encontraste en Arabia?

- Ballet con camellos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto 1 casi escupiendo la soda que le acaba de entregar 3.

- Es lo que les mandaron de parte de la base lunar – dijo 5 cruzándose de brazos.

- Esto no tiene sentido – dijo 1 sorprendido - ¿Qué hay en Australia?

- Vacaciones – dijo 4 arrancando una hoja del fax – les dieron vacaciones a todos, ya llego el fax de Olekki.

- Veamos… - dijo Migue comenzando a leer – lo mismo, misiones sin sentido en Sudamérica…

- ¡1! – dijo 29 desde el dispositivo para las videoconferencias - ¡Llamada del equipo de México!

- ¡Comienza la transmisión! – dijo 1 acercándose a la pantalla.

- Hola Migue – saludo un chico desde la pantalla – Investigue aquí en el país y ha sido lo mismo, arreglar una maquina de sodas, sacar a los abusadores de las fiestas de cumpleaños, etc.

- Gracias Gabriel – dijo 1 observando al chico – era de los últimos países que me faltaba por confirmar.

- Bueno tengo que irme – dijo Gabriel con una gran sonrisa – estamos a punto de romper la piñata.

- Esta bien – dijo Migue cansado – Cambio y fuera.

- 1 tienes otra llamada – dijo Abby desde el teléfono.

- ¿Y ahora que? – dijo 1 sintiéndose cada vez mas exhausto.

- Es Lizzie.

- … - Migue se pego con su mano en la frente - …

…**Esto cada vez se pone mejor…**

**KND 5E-**

- ¿Recibiste el video?

- Si – respondió la figura oscura que sostenía el teléfono - ¿dejaste el satélite en posición?

- Por su puesto – dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea – justo como lo acordamos.

- Perfecto – dijo la figura esbozando una sonrisa – el dispositivo que le pusimos filtrara la información de la red global de KND, así te mantendrás al tanto de los avances del plan.

- Eso espero – dijo la voz - ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Dadas las evidencias encontradas en el video, creo que asistir a un funeral.

- Me gusta la idea – respondió el interlocutor – estaré al pendiente de los avances, estas haciendo un gran trabajo, deberías considerar el trabajar para mí después de esto.

- No lo creo, recuerda que yo ya establecí mi paga…

…**lo quiero a él, lo tendré solo para mí...justo como debió ser desde el principio…**

**KND 5E**

- ¡Migue! – dijo Lizzie corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Hola Lizzie – dijo llegando a su habitación en la casa del árbol.

- ¿Cómo esta mi novio perfecto? – dijo observándolo con ojos de adoración.

- Pues ahora que lo preguntas – dijo Migue sentándose en su cama – muy cansado, estos días han sido muy…

- Insisto Migue – dijo Lizzie ignorándolo – esta habitación necesita un toque femenino, si me dejaras traer algunas de mis cosas yo podría…

- …otra vez no… - susurro Migue mientras escuchaba a Lizzie recitar, una vez mas, el discurso de por que era extremamente necesario que ella redecorara la casa del árbol o de ser posible tener una habitación en ella.

¿Por que siempre terminaba pasando lo mismo? Lizzie preguntaba como estaba y, sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, comenzaba a hablar de temas como "Porque esta mal que te la pasas aquí todo el día con dos chicas sin la presencia de tu novia", "Horarios para vernos mas", "¿Por qué tienes que ir corriendo a atender una misión en cuanto te llaman¡Diles que estas con tu novia!" y el mas nuevo "1000 razones por las cuales tu habitación necesita un toque femenino, aunque seria mas fácil si yo también tuviera una habitación aquí".

¿Cuando realmente comenzaría a pensar en él? A ponerle atención o a escucharlo tan siquiera…lo quería tener cerca para ser feliz ella misma, no para ser felices juntos. ¡Si¡Tenia que decirle todo lo que pensaba!...pero tenia mucho sueño… ¡No¡Podía descansar después! Era hora de que Lizzie escuchara en lugar de hablar.

- …lizzie… - dijo Migue tratando de levantar su mano.

- Unas cortinas azul pastel se verían muy bien – dijo observando las ventanas – o verdes también por que no, después de todo el verde es tu color favorito…

- …izzie… - decía Migue mirándola caminar de un lado a otro - …zzie…

- Pero si me dejaras tener una habitación aquí - dijo poniendo sus manos tras su espalda y girando para verlo - ¿Migue?

- …zzz… - Migue había caído rendido en su cama.

- ¡Oh! – dijo la chica observándolo – no soportó tanta emoción ¡Le preparare un romántico desayuno para cuando despierte!

**¡Que sorpresa se va a llevar!**

**KND 5E**

**-**_Iniciando transmisión para los chicos del barrio_ – dijo una voz electrónica en la sala de la casa del árbol.

- Iniciando transmisión – dijo Abby acercándose a la pantalla.

- Aquí la base lunar – dijo un chico con aspecto de nerd apareciendo en la pantalla.

- Aquí Agente Numero 5, segundo al mando del Sector V – dijo Abby observando al chico - ¿Qué pasa No. 65.3?

- Hola 5 – dijo el agente de lentes - Necesito al líder del sector…

- 1 esta ocupado, pero soy el siguiente al mando, dime que pasa.

- Pos fíjate que habrá una transmisión a nivel global dentro de unos minutos, necesitaba que confirmaran que el sector estará atento ¿Cómo la ves?

- Aquí estaremos – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Bien, mantengan la señal – dijo el chico antes de desaparecer de la pantalla. El logotipo de KND lo reemplazo y apareció un reloj de cuenta regresiva en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora cuando el reloj marcaba 5 minutos mas para el inicio de la transmisión. No. 5 y todos los demás agentes (incluyendo a Kuki con un gran tazón de palomitas) se encontraban sentados frente a la pantalla gigante de la sala. Abby estaba preocupada por Migue, Lizzie estaba preparándole comida y Migue no había expresado deseo alguno de escapar de sus garras, además de que él jamás ignoraba un llamado de la base lunar…

-_Iniciando transmisión global para los chicos del barrio en 5…4…_

- "¿Qué esta haciendo 1?" – penso Abby.

-_4…3…2…1..._ – cuando Numero 86 apareció en la pantalla todos prestaron su atención a la irlandesa.

- Hola a los agentes de todas partes del mundo, me comunico con ustedes hoy para hacer un comunicado de máxima prioridad. Hace alrededor de un mes, después de la Graduación de los nuevos cadetes, Número 362 partió en una nave para realizar una investigación acerca de los nuevos planes de padre.

Durante su viaje perdimos contacto con ella, esta es la ultima transmisión que tenemos:

"-_Torre de…aquí…objeto…repito…no identi…refuerzos…_ - todo fue reemplazado por estática. La imagen era algo borrosa pero aun así se notaba que 362 se encontraba algo alterada"

Días después encontramos un segundo video donde el satélite muestra lo que parecer una segunda nave interceptando la suya, al principio teníamos la idea de un posible secuestro, pero hoy hemos confirmado lo peor, su nave fue completamente destruida.

Encontramos restos de su nave en el área y…esto – Numero 86 mostró el casco semi-destruido de 362 – así que este mensaje es para comunicarles que Rachel la Comandante Supremo de los Chicos del Barrio ha muerto.

- No puede ser – dijo 5 sin despegar la vista del monitor.

- Mama mia… - dijo Fabián ignorando el sonido del tazón de palomitas cayendo al suelo.

- Rachel – dijo 2 atónito.

- … - 4 silenciosamente tomo la mano de 3, la cual temblaba en su lugar.

- Repito – dijo 86 – Numero 362 ha muerto y a partir del día de hoy, yo Numero 86, acorde al reglamento de Los Chicos del Barrio tomo el control global de la organización como Nuevo Comandante Supremo de los Chicos del Barrio.

Prometo continuar con la lucha contra los adultos y encontrar a los responsables de este hecho tan lamentable. Hoy, dentro de 5 horas será la última despedida para Número 362, todos deberán asistir con sus uniformes de gala.

Gracias y buenas noches a todos. Cambio y fuera.

**-**_**Fin del a Transmisión**_

**KND 5E**

**Fin del Capitulo 6**

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy¿que les pareció¿Qué¿Qué falta todo los demás que dije en el capitulo pasado? Jojojo Se la creyeron, el capitulo sigue acá abajo. Pero ¿Cómo la ven¡362 esta muerta¿Qué feo no? Bueno continúen leyendo. ¡Nos vemos al final!

**KND 5E**

Todos en la casa del Sector V se quedaron en silencio, era imposible que una niña tan valiente y decida ya no estuviera con ellos. Que hubiera muerto de una manera tan…cobarde…definitivamente tenían que encontrar a los responsables. Todos se sobresaltaron cuando vieron a 86 de nuevo en la pantalla.

- Sector V – dijo con voz apagada.

- Aquí Numero 5 – dijo Abby saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿5, donde esta 1? – dijo Francinne frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Esta…ocupado - ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir encubriéndolo?

- Necesito que vengan a la base antes que todos los demás equipos.

- De acuerdo 86 – dijo 5 levantándose – saldremos para allá ahora mismo.

- Necesitamos a 1 – dijo Memo desde el sillón.

- Iré por el – dijo Abby.

**KND 5E**

La habitación de Migue se encontraba normal, la luz estaba encendida y todo se encontraba en silencio. La respiración de Migue indicaba que estaba dormido. Abby se acerco sigilosamente y lo observo tirado en la cama.

- "De seguro lo venció el cansancio" – pensó la morena.

Lentamente removió sus lentes oscuros y lo observo con cuidado¿como reaccionaria su líder cuando le dijera la noticia de la muerte de 362? Seguro estaría furioso y conmovido al igual que ella…lo mejor seria decírselo y acompañarlo hasta que se calmara, después alcanzar a los del grupo, después de todo Migue no querría que nadie lo viera llorar.

- …1…- susurro 5 - …hey 1 despierta…

- …que me dice… - balbuceo Migue.

- …1… - repitió Abby, realmente no quería tocarlo, No. 1 podía reaccionar mal.

- …quítese que… - dijo agitando sus manos como para alejar a alguien.

- …juro que no quería hacer esto… - dijo dirigiendo su mano hacia el hombro de su compañero – 1…

- … - Migue se mantuvo quieto por un segundo, después tomo la muñeca de Abby y comenzó a gritar - ¡Que le digo y que me dice lo que digo y después me dice que me dice y ándale que le digo como dice por que le dije que digo…!

- …ah…"no debí tocarlo" – dijo sintiendo como el británico la lanzaba contra el colchón y empezaba a hacerle una llave asesina - ¡1 basta!

- ¡No me diga que no le dije! – seguia gritando el chico, de repente un grito desperto a 1 y asusto a 5.

- ¡MIGUE UNO! – dijo Lizzie desde la puerta, rodeada por el contenido de la charola que acaba de tirar – me puedes explicar…

**¡QUE HACES CON ABBYGAIL LINCON EN TU CAMA!**

**KND 5E**

Los dos agentes estaban atónitos por el grito de Lizzie, hasta que Migue hubo despertado lo suficiente para percatarse de la situación soltó a Abby y comenzó a discutir con Lizzie. No. 5 estaba llegando a sus límites, suficiente tenía con la noticia de 362 y la junta urgente en la base lunar como para ponerse a escuchar a la histérica de Lizzie.

- ¡Yo que voy prepararte algo de comer como una buena novia…

- ¡Es que no es lo que tu piensas…

- No. 1 – dijo 5.

- ¿Asi me pagas mis esfuerzos?

- ¿Alguna vez me escuchas?

- 1 tenemos que ir a la base lunar y… - comenzó 5.

- ¡Ah claro¡Ahí esta otra de tus misiones! Y ahora no vas a…

- ¡Es mi trabajo!

- Esto es urgente – dijo Abby tratando de hacerse escuchar.

- ¡Vete con ella! – grito Lizzie.

- ¡Diles que estoy ocupado con mi loca novia 5!

- Nos necesitan a todos allá…

- ¿Qué no oíste¡Dijo que esta conmigo! Eres una rompe hogares…

- ¡Deja en paz a 5 quieres!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a defenderla?

- ¡Uno te necesitamos! – gritó 5, no podría contener su desesperación por mucho

- ¡Pero! – dijo 1 observándolas.

- ¡Tendrás que escoger entre tus misiones o yo! – dijo Lizzie cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Esto es injusto! – dijo Migue. Por su lado No. 5 llego a su límite.

- ¡362 ESTA MUERTA! – grito Abbygail

- ¿Que? – dijo viendo llorar a su compañera.

- ¡NOS NECESITAN PARA ENCONTRAR A LOS RESPONSABLES DE SU MUERTE!

- ¡Pues no me importa! – dijo Lizzie – Tal vez tu lo estas inventando para quitarme a MI Migue.

- Lizzie basta – dijo Migue observándolas - ¿Estas segura 5?

- Si – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – 86 acaba de hacer un comunicado global, estamos listos para partir. ¿Iras?

- Si Migue – dijo Lizzie - …

**¿Iras?**

**KND 5E**

- ¿Que tan lejos estamos 2?

- Llegaremos en media hora – dijo Memo desde su asiento.

- ¿Radar?

- Todo limpio. – dijo 29 mientras observaba a la verde pantalla circular.

- ¿Escudos?

- Al 100 – dijo 3.

- ¿Armas?

- ¡Listas para atacar! – dijo 4.

- ¿Mi soda?

- Aquí está capitán – dijo Abby llegando con la lata de soda en la mano y una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias Numero 5 – dijo tomando su soda y rozando sin querer la mano de su compañera - …lo siento…

- No hay problema…

**KND 5E**

- Gracias por venir chicos – dijo No. 86 cuando entraron en la ex-oficina de 362 –que bueno que pudieras venir 1, 5 me dijo que estabas ocupado.

- Si este…estaba arreglando un problema que tuve que terminar definitivamente – dijo 1 algo nervioso.

- … - 5 disimuladamente reacomodo su gorra.

- ¿Para qué nos necesitas 86? – pregunto Kuki.

- Como ustedes saben – dijo caminando hacia el ventanal – el sector V era el mas confiable para 362, por lo tanto quiero encomendarles una misión especial. Fue la misión por la que Numero 362 perdió la vida.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Fabián.

- No. 362 partió para realizar una investigación acerca de los nuevos planes de padre, aquí están los informes – dijo entregándoles varios sobres a los agentes – lamentablemente no pudo completar la misión debido a…bueno ustedes saben…

- ¿Los cinco elementos? – dijo 5.

- Así es – respondió 86.

- ¿Qué son y como los conseguimos? – dijo 1.

- No sabemos que son – respondió 86 – pero sabemos donde se encuentra el templo donde están escondidos, las coordenadas se encuentran en este sobre – dijo entregándole otro sobre a 2, que se encontraba a la derecha de 4 – cualquier duda puedes pedirle informes a No. 65.3. Esta misión es muy importante y peligrosa chicos, no por nada 362 quería realizarla sola…ella no debió…ella…

- Calma 86 – dijo 4 poniéndose nervioso, nunca había soportado a una mujer llorando.

- … - 86 se contuvo un momento y después se lanzo a los brazos de la persona que tenia enfrente.

- ¡Ah! – grito el wero sintiendo el peso de la pelirroja.

- … - todos quedaron en shock.

Era la primera vez que veían a 86 derrumbarse así, y lo más sorprendente era verla apoyarse en un chico. No. 1 estaba sorprendido por la reacción; Fabián añoraba el poder darle su hombro a una chica para apoyarla; No. 2 sentía pena por 4, la chica se miraba pesada; Abby pensaba que lo mejor era que 86 se desahogara, mientras que Kuki…Kuki se mantenía en silencio.

- Este…86 yo… - dijo 4 sin saber como reaccionar.

- Oh…yo, lo siento – dijo levantándose lentamente – no debí perder así el control.

- … - Wally observo como Francinne se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, podía contar cada una de sus pecas.

- Gracias Wero – dijo con una débil sonrisa.

- … - por primera vez 86 le pareció… ¿Cómo decirlo¿Femenina¿Indefensa? – por nada.

- Muy bien equipo – dijo 1 tratando de terminar con la tensión – es hora de recibir a los demás sectores.

- Cierto – dijo 86 limpiándose las lagrimas – es hora de la ceremonia.

**KND 5E**

Todos los sectores se encontraban reunidos en el hangar de la base lunar. Cada uno portaba sus uniformes de gala, las naves y armas se encontraban inmaculadamente limpias y pulidas. La pelirroja líder de los chicos del barrio subió al estrado y dirigió unas cuantas palabras a la audiencia.

- Niños y niñas de todo el mundo – dijo frente al micrófono – estamos hoy aquí para despedir a la uno de los elementos mas importantes de nuestro equipo, Rachel no solo era nuestro comandante supremo, era una compañera mas en la lucha contra las injusticias hacia los niños.

Fue una agente que se preocupaba por el bienestar de la organización y de cada uno de nosotros, jamás dejo a un niño herido atrás, jamás nos miro diferente por ser de otro país o sector, jamás…jamás dejo de ser una amiga para todos los que crecimos con ella…

Así que hoy, yo les pido que la recuerden así, valiente, decidida y dedicada en su labor, sigan su ejemplo, cada vez que sientan que no pueden pelear mas, cada vez que sientan que un adulto les gana la batalla, recuerden a 362 y peleen por un mejor mañana para los niños, justo como ella lo hubiera deseado…

- … - Wally limpio una lagrima imprudente que se le escapo.

Francinne bajo del estrado y se dirigió a la puerta del hangar, dejo un globo de cristal con una vela encendida dentro. Después voleo hacia los demás sectores y dijo…

- Cada líder de sector acérquese.

Obedeciendo, un gran grupo de niños y niñas se acercaron con globos similares al de No. 86, los líderes se colocaron en línea y uno a uno se fueron acercando a colocar el globo cerca del de la pelirroja.

- Por una líder valiente – dijo Numero 60, líder de la base de entrenamiento en el ártico.

- Por una persona generosa… - dijeron los gemelos 44 y 44..

- Por una niña fiel a sus ideales – dijo Gabriel, el líder de uno de los sectores Mexicanos.

Uno a uno fue pasando, hasta que por ultimo, quedo Migue. El británico se acerco lentamente y coloco su globo junto a la multitud que ya se encontraban en el piso.

- Por una amiga irremplazable…

Una vez que los lideres se reincorporaron a sus sectores, No. 86 dio la señal para que cerraran la primera puerta, separando a la audiencia de los globos de cristal.

- ¡Chicos del Barrio! – Gritó 86 - ¡Saludar, ahora!

Todos los chicos colocaron sus manos en posición de saludo militar, mientras que algunos (los cadetes más nuevos) comenzaron a agitar sus manos como si saludaran a alguien invisible que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Una segunda puerta, mas allá de los globos se abrió dejando que la presión se llevara los globos de cristal, haciéndolos flotar en el vasto y negro universo a su alrededor. Todos los agentes corrieron hacia las ventanas observando los globos flotando sobre la superficie lunar.

Casi ningún chico podía evitar el llorar al ver aquella escena.

- ¡Presenten armas! – dijo 86 en el radio.

Los cañones de la base lunar dispararon 3 cargas de osos de felpa, los cuales se unieron al viaje interestelar de las velas. Todo el cortejo de objetos se alejo de la base pasando frente a los satélites de la red de KND, satélites que alguien se encontraba vigilando…

**KND 5E**

Una lágrima silenciosa corrió por la mejilla de una chica rubia que se encontraba atada a una silla.

- Lo ves mi querida 362 – dijo la voz de Padre frente a la rubia – nadie, absolutamente nadie…

…**Intentara venir a rescatarte…**

**KND 5E**

**Fin del Capitulo 6**

* * *

Ok cumplí lo que prometí en el capitulo pasado, la separación de Migue y Lizzie; la nueva misión, que son los 5 elementos; el descubrimiento, ahora sabemos que padre esta detrás de todo esto y el funeral, que fue el de No. 362. Espero que les haya gustado ¡muchas gracias por el review del capitulo pasado chibi nina! De verdad me dio ánimos para escribir este capitulo lo mas pronto posible. ¡Nos leemos después! Sigan el caminito de los reviews!!

II

II

V


	7. El viaje comienza

Disclaimer: bla bla bla…KND no es mio…bla bla bla…esto no es con afan de lucro...bla bla bla...cartoon network...bla bla bla moriran y heredare todo bla bla punto.

Muchas gracias por los reviews Nina –chan, Mudkip-chan, y Olekki este capitulo va para ustedes nn.

Dedicado a: mi hermano Gabriel ¡si tu¡El tipo con la clavícula rota!

**Capitulo 7**

**El viaje comienza.**

- …Los 5 elementos… - susurro Migue mientras se dirigían a la nave – parece que esta vez estará un poco difícil…

- Hemos estado en situaciones peores – dijo 5 colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- … - 1 la observo, esperando que le diera un ejemplo de una situación peor.

- …mmm…ahora no recuerdo ninguna pero… - dijo sonriendo y rascando su cabeza.

- jajaja – Migue rió un poco y mantuvo la sonrisa, definitivamente se miraba mas tranquilo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Abby después de asegurarse que ninguno de sus compañeros los escuchaba.

- Si…creo que si – dijo Migue – yo…me estaba cansando de todo eso y esto es mi trabajo…no podía dejar a mi equipo y menos a mi publico…

- "Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre" – pensó Abby mientras lo miraba saludando gente al pasar – "pero…terminar con Lizzie… ¿Era lo correcto?"

**KND 5E**

Unos cuantos pasos más adelante, la japonesa caminaba acompañada de sus compañeros de Italia y Australia. A pesar que de Fabián platicaba de manera jovial para tratar de levantarle el ánimo, Kuki se miraba decaída y temerosa, algo completamente anormal en ella.

- Pues los helados en mi país se llaman "Gelattos" y son el doble de grandes que los de aquí – dijo Fabián animadamente - ¿Como la ves princcipesa (princesa)?

- Suena bien – dijo Kuki sin levantar la mirada del piso.

- ¡Y tienen el doble de azúcar! – añadió al no ver resultados.

- ¡No. 29! – dijo una chica llegando hacia ellos.

- ¿Que pasa 114? – dijo deteniéndose al ver llegar a la rubia de trenzas.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme un momento?

- Claro – dijo el italiano con un guiño, después miro a Kuki y dijo – un momentuti

- … - 3 lo miró partir y se quedo en silencio.

- ¿3 estas bien? – dijo Wally preocupado - ¿3?

- … - la chica se alejo y se coloco frente al gran ventanal, observando el vasto e incierto universo exterior.

- ...odio verla así – dijo el rubio observándola.

- Ya sabes que hacer – dijo 2 llegando de la nada.

- ¿Qué? – dijo cuando su compañero le entrego un sombrero con una flor.

- ¡Te quiero! – canturreo el chico de los gogles.

- El… ¿¡el señor ternura?! – gritó el australiano recordando aquel embarazoso momento en que se tuvo que disfrazar del muñeco que le había destrozado a 3 (pueden ver operación C.A.T.S. si no se acuerdan) – ¡NO, NO Y NO¡NO LO HARE!

**¡NI MUERTO¡NO VOLVERE A PONERME ESE ESTUPIDO TRAJE NUNCA JAMÁS EN TODA MI VIDA!**

**KND 5E**

- ¿Qué decías?

- ¡Ah¡Solo cállate! – dijo el rubio mientras regresaban al pasillo donde Kuki se había quedado.

Wally caminaba con dificultad, debido al traje de peluche que llevaba puesto. El mal humor del agente aumentaba a cada paso que daba, mientras que su compañero hacia un esfuerzo monumental por no revolcarse de la risa.

- Solo lo hago por animar a 3 – dijo el rubio.

- Lo se, lo se – dijo 2 – todos sabemos que ella te gusta desde hace muuucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo alterándose - ¡Ella no me gusta! Ella solo…ella… ¡me debe dinero! Y además…esta triste…

- Si… - dijo 2 recobrando la compostura – a todos nos sorprendió mucho la noticia…

- Mmm ¿donde esta 3? – dijo llegando al pasillo donde la habían dejado.

- No lo se – dijo 2 rascándose la cabeza – tal vez fue por soda…iré a buscarla espérame aquí.

- ¡Claro¡Me quedare aquí paradote con este estupido traje! – gritó 4 viéndolo alejarse – maldito traje ridículo…

- ¿Wero? – dijo una voz femenina frente a el - ¿Eres tu?

- 86… - dijo observando su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces vestido así? – dijo colocando su mano derecha en su cadera.

- Yo…trato de animar a 3 – respondió el rubio bajando la mirada.

- ¿Disfrazándote del señor ternura? – dijo con conteniendo la risa.

- Algo así… - dijo el agente rascando su cabeza.

- Yo tenía uno de pequeña pero lo perdí...

- ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendido – no pensé que hubieras sido tiern…

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – dijo levantando una ceja - ¿Qué nunca haya sido tierna alguna vez?

- Este…

- Olvídalo – dijo la irlandesa conteniendo la risa, aunque a decir verdad no tardaría mucho en peder el control – no puedo regañarte con ese traje puesto…me recuerda a cuando tenia 5 años…

- ¡Que bien! – dijo sonriendo - ¡No puedes regañarme mientras traiga el traje! Ahora imagínate lo que lograría si te dijera "te quieeeeroooo"

- Jajajaja – rió Francinne mientras el australiano bailaba frente a ella – ¡No puedo soportarlo! Jajajaja.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – dijo la voz de 2 llegando de repente.

- ¿Huh? – dijo 4 parando su baile y observando a 2 que se encontraba junto a Kuki - ¿3¿Dónde estabas?

- … - la chica solo observaba la escena, No. 86 tirada en suelo, rendida por la risa y Wally no solo vestido del señor ternura…si no también diciéndole la frase que para ella no quiso repetir…

- ¿3? – dijo viéndola caminar hacia el hangar en silencio - ¿Kuki a donde vas¿Qué le pasa 2?

- Creo que ahora si estas en problemas wero – dijo 2 poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

- "Kuki" – pensó el rubio sin comprender por que estaba en problemas, si lo se…hombres…

**KND 5E**

Cuando 2 y 4 llegaron a la nave, encontraron a sus demás compañeros listos para partir, todo se observaba normal, de hecho, demasiado normal.

- Y entonces le dije – decía Fabián recargado en el asiento donde se encontraba 3 – ¿cree que se perdió? Ya llegaron 6 personas más a preguntarme por el mismo restaurante.

- ¡Jajajaja! – reía Kuki en su asiento.

- "Vaya…" – pensó Wally – "Se ve bastante recuperada"

- ¿Listos equipo? - dijo Migue colocándose en el asiento del capitán.

- Listos para partir 1 – dijo el piloto.

- Conseguí las coordenadas – dijo 5 arrancando una hoja del aparato que tenia a su izquierda – Creo que no es un área poblada…de hecho yo ni siquiera sabia que existía…

- Déjame verlas – dijo 2 desde el los controles.

- Toma – dijo Abby acercándose a él

- Yo también quiero echarles un vistazo – dijo 1 caminando hacia ellos.

- … - aprovechando el alboroto, 4 se acerco sigilosamente a 3, la cual ya se encontraba sola – oye 3…

- … - la japonesa lo observo sin dirigirle la palabra.

- Yo… - Wally se sintió nervioso ante el silencio de la chica, era extraño que no le sonriera o le dirigiera la palabra - …este…quería saber que había pasado contigo hace rato…solo te fuiste y…

- Aquí esta tu soda 3 – dijo Fabián llegando por detrás de Wally - ¿Interrumpo?

Por primera vez, en toda una vida, Kuki sintió surgir algo en su interior, una sensación completamente nueva y peligrosa, una necesidad de actuar completamente diferente a como lo haría siempre…La japonesa mostró la mas brillante de sus sonrisas hacia el italiano y dijo:

- Claro que no 29 – dijo tomando la soda - ¿Qué paso después cuando por fin encontraron el restaurante?

- Pues resulta… – dijo sentándose a su lado e ignorando completamente al australiano.

En tiempo que dura una palpitación del corazón humano, sucedió un cambio en Wally y Kuki. Wally sintió por primera vez, el dolor de ser completa y deliberadamente ignorado por la persona que amas, definitivamente es parte de la maduración humana. Por otro lado Kuki experimento por primera vez el amargo sabor de los celos y el contrastante dulce sabor de la venganza, definitivamente parte de la maduración…de una chica…

**KND 5E**

- ¿Los 5 elementos?

- Así es – respondió Padre – es lo que necesitamos para que nuestro plan funcione. La red de los chicos del barrio me proporciono esa información, no pensé que pudiera encontrar tantas cosas útiles ahí.

- Pero¿como los conseguimos? – dijo Súper Papa.

- Ya tengo quien se encargue de eso – dijo padre desde su silla al final de la mesa - ¿no es así?

- Claro Padre – respondieron 5 voces con tono monótono – ajaja ajaja ajaja

Desde la habitación continua, Rachel escucha los planes de los adultos y siente como se extingue su última esperanza. Pobre Sector V, no sabe lo que le espera.

**KND 5E**

El sector V se encontraba sobrevolando el área indicada por el mapa. El paisaje era completamente verde; grandes y frondosos árboles se podían apreciar a todo lo largo y ancho del horizonte.

- Trata de volar un poco mas bajo 2 – ordenó 1 desde su lugar.

- Enseguida jefe – respondió 2 moviendo los controles.

- ¡Que bosque tan bonito! – dijo Kuki observando por la ventana.

- Si… - corroboro 4.

- Hmmm… - dijo 1 pensativo – 2 mantén los controles, hay algo que necesito comprobar.

- Iré contigo – dijo Abby siguiendo a su líder.

Los dos agentes llegaron a la parte superior de la nave y observaron a su alrededor, todo se miraba completamente normal, día soleado, árboles, arbustos, ni una sola ave en el cielo…

- ¿Todo bien? – dijo Abby.

- Creo que… - comenzó Migue, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de sus compañeros.

- ¡Wow! – dijo 3 abriendo los brazos – ¡esto es hermoso!

- Es cierto – dijo Fabián – me recuerda a los bosques en la mía Italia…

- Ah, como sea – dijo 4 metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su sudadera.

- ¿Qué sucede 1? – preguntó 5 observando al calvo.

- ¿Oyes eso? - dijo levantando su dedo índice.

- No…no escucho nada… - dijo la morena – absolutamente…

- Nada – completó Migue, ambos guardaron silencio y después Migue gritó - ¡TODOS REGRESEN A LA NAVE!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kuki antes de escuchar el crujido de los árboles abalanzándose contra la nave.

Chicas y chicos tuvieron que sujetarse lo mas fuerte posible de la cubierta de la nave. Las ramas y las hojas de los árboles arañaban la nave en busca de los chicos. Migue fue el primero en levantarse y darle la mano a 5 para correr hacia la cabina de mando.

- ¡Entren todos a la nave¡Ahora! – grito Migue llegando a la puerta.

- ¡Ve con 2! – dijo 5 - ¡yo cuidare la puerta!

Muy a su pesar, Migue dejó a cargo de la situación a Abby, la joven se quedo deteniendo la puerta mientras que sus compañeros se apresuraban a entrar. Fabián ayudo a Kuki a ponerse de pie, mientras que 4 limpiaba el camino con un cuchillo para mantequilla.

- ¡Tomen esto¡Estupidas ramas! – decia Wally mientras caminaba.

- ¡Vamos princcipesa (princesa)! – gritó Fabian poniéndola de pie.

- ¡Cuidado! – grito Abby desde la puerta.

Una rama peligrosamente puntiaguda se incrustó en el lugar que hubiera estado el italiano, de no ser por que Kuki lo había sacado del camino.

- ¡Kuki! – grito Fabian

- ¡Estoy bien! – respondió Kuki, mientras observaba como se ponía de pie el italiano. La japonesa intento ponerse de pie cuando se percató de que la rama había atrapado la manga de su suéter – oh no…

- ¡Vamos 3! – dijo Fabián

- ¡Estoy atrapada!

- Maldición, iré por ayuda – dijo con rostro preocupado – no tardo, lo juro.

- Esta bien…

Otro crujido la distrajo de su manga atrapada, un tronco completo, lo suficientemente ancho para aplastarla se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. La chica se cubrió la cara con sus brazos…un momento… ¡podía mover los brazos!

- … - Kuki observó a su derecha a un rubio bastante conocido – wero…

- ¡Vamos! – dijo tomando su cintura para sacarla de la trayectoria del tronco.

- … - la japonesa cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se aferro del cuello del australiano.

- ¡Apresúrense! – grito 5 casi dentro de la nave, una vez que los vió saltar dentro de la cabina cerró la escotilla.

- Pensé que no lo lograríamos – dijo Fabián.

- No cantes victoria mi chavo – dijo Migue observando al frente.

Parecía como si todo el bosque se hubiera puesto en su contra, hacia todos lados, los árboles se movían y extendían con el fin de destruir la nave.

- ¡Levantanos 2! – gritó 1.

- ¡Entendido Capitán! – dijo 2

La nave se disparó varios metros hacia arriba, y al sentirse casi derrotado, el bosque optó por usar su última carta. Docenas de largas lianas verdes se lanzaron contra la nave, disminuyendo su velocidad y arrastrándola hacia el piso.

- ¡3 eleva los escudos! – gritó Migue. - ¡4, 29 dispárenle a esa cosa!

- ¡No me dices dos veces! – dijo el rubio sujetando los controles – ¡toma esto maldita planta asquerosa!

Las lianas heridas comenzaban a caer, pero eran reemplazadas por otras más grandes y fuertes. Después de que mas de la mitad de las lianas habían caído, una criatura verde comenzó a levantarse, revelando que las lianas eran una especie de brazos que arrastraban a la nave hacia el interior de sus grandes fauces…verdes. Si aquí todo es verde.

- 4… - dijo 1 observando la pantalla.

- Si 1, la tengo en la mira… ¡Aha! – dijo 4 centrando a la criatura con la mirilla de los misiles - ¿listo 29?

- ¡Listo! – dijo el italiano.

- Muy bien… - dijo 1 – y… ¡AHORA!

Los misiles impactaron de lleno la verde e inmensa boca de la criatura que intentaba tragarlos. Después de un ensordecedor grito de dolor las lianas comenzaron a caer y la nave se disparo hacia el cielo, llevando al equipo a un lugar mas seguro…por ahora.

- ¿Todos están bien? – dijo 1 observando a su equipo.

Todos se miraban algo asustados, pero fuera de unos cuantos rasguños y hojas revueltas en el cabello todos se encontraban bien. La nave se encontraba rodeando la montaña que marcaba el límite del bosque, cada vez se encontraban más cerca del templo.

- 1… - dijo 2 sin apartar la vista del frente – hay algo que tienes que ver…

- ¿La montaña también nos atacara? – pregunto 1 observando al chico de los googles.

- Es…es un desierto… - dijo Abby acercándose a ambos.

- ¿Huh? – dijo Kuki sintiendo una pequeña ráfaga de viento, nadie se percato de cuando la chica se acerco a la escotilla de la nave.

- Oye 29 – dijo 4 acercándose – lo hiciste bien allá atrás…

- Oh no fue nada – dijo rascando su cabeza – yo solo dispare, tu fuiste el que apunto, tienes un buen ojo por cierto.

- Oh…gracias… - dijo 4 apenado.

- …hmmm… - dijo 3 tocando la fina arena que se encontraba en el piso de la nave – ¿por donde se esta metiendo?

La chica comenzó a observar la pequeña cama de arena que se había formado en el piso, y siguió la corriente de aire que la estaba metiendo. Al parecer una de las ramas había dañado el seguro de la escotilla.

- Oigan chicos – dijo 3 acercándose a los demás - ¿chicos?

Todos se encontraban en completo silencio y observando el horizonte. Ninguno de sus compañeros se movía y todos tenían la misma expresión de terror…muy probablemente debido…

A la gigantesca tormenta de arena que se encontraba frente a ellos…

**KDN 5E**

**Fin del Capitulo 7**

¡Por fin! Después de un mes sin actualizar aquí esta¡siento la demora! Pero se me atravesaron las vacaciones de Navidad y un pequeño bloqueo creativo del que parece que ya estoy saliendo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me convenció del todo pero no quería hacerlos esperar.

¡Ya veremos como salen los chicos de esta¿Y que me dicen de 86 y 4? Como que hay algo ahí ¿no? Saluditos a todos, ah si y pues chicas como ya les dije este capitulo es para ustedes. ¡Espero sus reviews! Sigan el caminito

II

II

II

V


	8. La furia de la naturaleza

Disclaimer: Pues... ¿que creen? Pues KND aun no es mió, que tristeza...pero bueno, esto no es con afán de lucro en ningún sentido, así que Cartoon Network no me demandes por favor n-nU.

¡¡¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Ok este capitulo lo haré mas largo. Los reviews los contestare mas abajo, por ahora "a lo que te truje chencha" osease vamos a lo importante.

Dedicado a: mi hermano Gabriel ¡si tu! ¡El tipo que ya esta mas alto que yo!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**La furia de la naturaleza **

- Oigan chicos – dijo 3 acercándose a los demás - ¿chicos?

Todos se encontraban en completo silencio y observando el horizonte. Ninguno de sus compañeros se movía y todos tenían la misma expresión de terror…muy probablemente debido a la gigantesca tormenta de arena que se encontraba frente a ellos…

- ¿5? - dijo Migue.

- Mantendré el radar al máximo – dijo la morena dirigiéndose a su lugar.

- ¿4, 29? – pregunto sin moverse de su lugar.

- Las armas están listas – dijo 4.

- Nos desharemos de cualquier objeto que se acerque – dijo 29 con saludo militar.

- ¿3? – dijo hacia la japonesa.

- Los escudos están al máximo pero… - antes de que pudiera hablar sobre la escotilla fue interrumpida por 1.

- ¿2?

- Estoy listo – respondió Memo.

- Bien… - dijo dirigiéndose hacia su lugar y ajustando sus lentes – equipo, sujétese fuerte, el camino…

…**estará un poco agitado…**

**KND 5E**

Padre caminaba con paso tranquilo por la mansión, todo marchaba a la perfección, definitivamente el construir esa maquina fue el mejor plan que se le podría haber ocurrido. No había manera de que se les escapara algún tipo de información, dado que los satélites de KND estaban siendo monitoreados y no había manera de que los chicos del barrio se percataran de que estaban siendo espiados, eso gracias al contacto que tenia en la base lunar.

¿Quién habría pensado que seria uno de los mismos agentes el que le ayudaría a vencer a su estupida organización. Hoy era un buen día para Padre.

- ¿Ya recibieron el cargamento? – dijo Padre llegando a la parte trasera de la mansión.

- Todo listo jefe – dijo Excusator – solo falta revisar que venga todo lo que esta en la lista.

- Bien – dijo Padre caminando alrededor del almacén – motor, cables, parece que ya casi tenemos todo…

- Señor – dijo Barba Pegajosa llegando con un teléfono – tiene una llamada.

- ¿Si? – dijo tomando el teléfono y escuchando al interlocutor – ¿se están acercando? Perfecto, no los pierdan de vista.

Si, hoy, definitivamente, era un buen día para Padre…

**KND 5E**

Arena, todo a su alrededor era arena. La nave se movía hacia todos los lados posibles mientras Memo trataba de mantener el control de la nave. De vez en cuando algún tronco seco o pedazo de roca se acercaba a la nave y era destruido por 4 o por 29 que se encontraban en los cañones.

Dentro de la nave, los chicos se sostenían con uñas y dientes para no caer de sus asientos, la nave iba de arriba abajo sin previo aviso.

- ¡Obstáculo a la derecha! – gritó Abby.

- ¡Capito! (¡Entendido!) – gritó Fabián apuntando hacia un tronco seco - ¡Prenda quello! (¡Toma eso!)

- Buen tiro, francesito – dijo 4 sonriendo de manera burlesca.

- Tomare eso como un cumplido – dijo 29 con un guiño.

- ¡Las ráfagas de viento tienen una velocidad de mas de 100 kilómetros por hora! – dijo Memo – tendré que hacer maniobras mas bruscas…

- Confió en tus habilidades 2 – dijo 1 ajustando sus lentes.

Memo hizo un repentino movimiento de abajo hacia arriba, el cual tomo desprevenidos a Abby y a Wally, el chico logro tomarse del cañón con ambas manos, mientras que la morena logro tomarse con una sola mano en el ultimo momento. Cuando 5 regreso a lugar sintió como se le helo la sangre…

- ¡Objetivo a la izquierda! – gritó 5.

- ¡No logro verlo! – dijo Fabián.

- ¡Salió del rango! – gritó 4 observando la mirilla del cañón.

- ¡Va a golpearnos! – dijo 5.

- ¡2, acción evasiva! – gritó1.

A pesar el esfuerzo de 2, era demasiado tarde. El C.O.O.L.B.U.S. se sacudió de manera incontrolada haciendo que los agentes se sujetaran de lo mas cercano posible. La alarma indicaba que habían sido impactados, las luces de emergencia se encendieron inmediatamente. El monitor de 3 anunciaba que habían perdido el generador que mantenía la mitad el campo de fuerza.

- ¡Perdimos la mitad de los escudos! – dijo Kuki.

- ¡Redirige la energía al generador derecho! – ordenó Migue - ¿2 cuanto falta para salir de aquí?

- No mucho capitán – respondió Memo desde el timón.

- Apresúrate lo más que puedas 2 – dijo 1.

- ¡Entendido 1!

La nave seguía su desperado escape de la tormenta, cada agente se encontraba sumamente concentrado en su tarea, los niveles de adrenalina se encontraban al máximo. De repente la escotilla se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una ráfaga de arena, que les nublo la vista y dificulto la respiración.

- ¿Pero que demonios… - dijo Abby sosteniendo su gorra.

- ¡El seguro de la escotilla esta roto! – gritó Kuki.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – dijo 2.

- ¡Nadie me dejo! – respondió la japonesa cruzándose de hombros.

- ¡Hay que cerrarla o voy a perder el control! – Memo controlaba lo más posible la estabilidad de la nave.

- ¡Yo me encargo! – la japonesa demostraba rostro decidido.

Kuki fue acercándose lentamente hacia la escotilla, con una de sus largas mangas verdes protegía lo mas posible sus ojos y boca. Al llegar se sujetó con fuerza de la escotilla y aplicó todo su peso para cerrarla. Si yo lo sé, Kuki no es la más pesada del grupo, pero 4 y 29 se encontraban manejando las armas, 5 en el radar, 2 en los controles y 1 al mando; ya era hora de que 3 tuviera sus 5 minutos de gloria.

- …"resiste Kuki" - pensaba la japonesa con todas sus fuerzas.

**KND 5E**

En una habitación oscura y solitaria, un agente habla por su celular, como ya es costumbre últimamente.

- Ya te dije lo que se – dijo el agente – lograron pasar por la tormenta de arena pero la nave esta bastante dañada.

- _Parece que los micrófonos de la nave trabajan a la perfección_ _entonces _– dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Por supuesto que trabajan bien, tengo dos reglas en mi trabajo: no cometer errores y… - el agente guardo silencio al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a la habitación.

- …aun no logro encontrarla, se suponía que estaría en su oficina pero no estaba ahí. Te avisare si la encuentro… – decía una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta –…si, hasta luego… ¡ah! Lo siento yo…

- ¿y cual es la otra regla? – dijo la voz del teléfono.

- ¿Es…es la voz de padre? – dijo 114 abriendo al máximo sus ojos azules – tu… ¿tu estas con ellos?

- Espera un momento – dijo el agente – la pobre de 114 esta en el lugar y momento equivocados.

- ¡Esto es traición! – gritó la chica.

- Lo siento querida – dijo tomando su arma de la mesa con la mano derecha y apuntando al rostro de 114 – como te decía, tengo dos reglas.

- No…por favor… - suplicó la joven caminando hacia atrás.

- No cometer errores – el agente presionó el gatillo y 114 cayo inconciente en el piso – y nunca, nunca…

…**Dejar cabos sueltos…**

**KND 5E**

La nave se mecía de un lado a otro y los ocupantes se sujetaban con toda el alma a lo que tuvieran mas cerca. Migue se mantenía sereno y dictando ordenes, mientras que Abby observaba con todo cuidado la pantalla del radar, la puntería del wero y de Fabián era infalible mientras que 3…sentía como se levantaba un poco mas cada vez que la nave se movía.

- …No puedo dejar que se abra… - decía la chica entre dientes.

A pesar de todo su esfuerzo el aire levanto un poco la tapa y logro que una pequeña ráfaga continuara llenando de arena el interior de la nave. Sabemos que la arena es molesta, pero que es ligera…a menos de que se acumule, ¡oh esperen! Se esta acumulando…

- ¡Hay demasiado peso! – grito Memo hacia su líder – no se si lo lograremos.

- Confió en ti 2 – dijo 1 con su voz serena de siempre – se que nos sacaras…

- Muy bien – dijo mas animado el piloto ante la confianza de su capitán – ¡Aquí vamos!

El agente viró brutalmente los controles para dar una vuelta en "u" y dejarse llevar por la corriente de aire contra la que estaban luchando. Una vez que montó la ráfaga de aire, la nave comenzó a ir más aprisa. Una vez alcanzada la velocidad que buscaba, 2 aprovecho el impulso y viró de nuevo los controles.

La velocidad de la nave logró vencer la resistencia del viento, la nave avanzaba tambaleante. El sonido del aire contra el armazón, indicaba que no soportarían mucho tiempo sin que el vehiculo se despedazara por completo. Todos los agentes contenían la respiración.

Memo tiró de los controles y lanzó la nave hacia arriba, con una ultima vuelta la nave escapo de la arena y de las amenazantes corrientes de aire. Todo el sector V se encontraba ahora flotando sobre un pacifico y silencioso pantano.

**KND 5E**

- _Solo tengo dos reglas: no cometer errores_ – a través del teléfono se escucho un cuerpo caer al piso – _y nunca, nunca dejar cabos sueltos_.

- ¡Pero que despliegue de maldad! – dijo Padre emocionado al teléfono – insisto deberías trabajar para mi.

- _Me halagas_ – rió la voz al teléfono – _pero la idea de ser adolescente no parece tan atractiva por ahora. Estaremos en contacto._

- Entendido – respondió Padre – cambio y fuera.

- _Cambio y fuera_ – repitió el agente.

Padre dejo el teléfono sobre el escritorio y se levanto de su silla. Camino hacia la pantalla que tenia junto al amplio ventanal de su mansión. La pantalla mostraba los planos completos del C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Un área de la nave parpadeaba en rojo, la misma área afectada en la nave del Sector V. El hombre presionó un botón en su control remoto y la pantalla se volvió negra, momentos después sus hijos aparecieron en pantalla.

- Perdieron la mitad de los escudos, así que avanzaran mas lento – dijo Padre frente a la pantalla – traten de no acercarse mucho.

- Si padre… - respondieron los chicos.

**KND 5E**

- ¿Lo logramos? – dijo 5 llegando al asiento de Migue - ¿de verdad lo logramos?

Todo se encontraba en absoluta paz, el pantano se miraba seguro y silencioso. La nave sobrevolaba el área sin problema alguno. Migue observo a Abby y sonrió.

- Creo que si 5, creo que lo logramos.

- ¡3! – gritaron Fabián y Wally al unísono.

1 y 5 voltearon hacia sus compañeros y descubrieron el motivo de su preocupación, justo debajo de la escotilla se encontraba un cúmulo de arena, coronado con un pañuelo verde…efectivamente ese pañuelo es la manga de Kuki.

- ¡KUKI! – grito 5 corriendo hacia ellos.

Cuando Abby los alcanzo, 29 y 4 se encontraban cavando en la arena con sus manos y ya alcanzaban a ver su codo. La morena se unió a su esfuerzo y comenzó a desenterrar a su compañera. Una vez que llegaron a su cara, Fabián metió sus manos en la arena para tomarla por debajo de los brazos y sacarla. El chico la recostó en la arena y se inclinó sobre su rostro.

- Non sta respirando (ella no esta respirando) – dijo el italiano con rostro preocupado.

- ¡Kuki! – dijo 4 tratando de lanzarse hacia ellos.

- Espera Wero – dijo 2 sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

- 3… - dijo 5 hincándose en la arena – ella no puede…no puede…

- … - Migue coloco una mano en el hombro de Abby para reconfortarla.

Fabián levanto un poco la cabeza de Kuki, sujeto su nariz con la mano izquierda; abrió la boca de la chica con la mano derecha y acerco sus labios a los suyos. Exhaló tres veces sobre la chica y se levanto, junto sus manos y presiono el área del corazón de Kuki. Presionó 32 veces y repitió el mismo procedimiento, tres exhalaciones y las compresiones hasta que…

- COF COF - la Japonesa comenzó a toser y arrojar arena por la boca.

- ¡3! – dijo 5 abrazando a su amiga.

- …gracias al cielo… - suspiró 4 dejándose caer en la arena.

- …gracias 29 – dijo Kuki recuperando la respiración.

- No fue nada principessa… - el italiano tomó la mano de la chica y la besó.

- … - 3 no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Bueno ya estuvo de drama – dijo Migue poniendo sus manos en su cintura – tenemos que seguir equipo. 2 quiero un reporte de daños; 4 y 29 manténganse alerta no quiero sorpresas; 3 quiero que escanees el área completa y marques la ruta para salir de aquí; 5…

- ¿Si 1? – la morena se acerco a su líder.

- Te toca barrer la arenita mi chava – dijo con una sonrisa entregándole una escoba.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida - ¿Tu que harás?

- Yo…pues… ¡No me cuestiones que soy tu jefe! – dijo Migue en su defensa – ¡vamos equipo a trabajar!

**KND 5E**

Minutos más tarde el sector V sobrevolaba el pantano sin problema aparente. El pantano se encontraba en paz absoluta.

- Parece que por fin tendremos un descanso – dijo 1 tumbándose sobre su silla.

- Esperemos que siga así por un rato – comento Fabián entregándole una lata de soda a su líder.

- 29, necesito que le preguntes a 2 cuanto durara la reparación del escudo.

- Entendido – dijo el italiano dirigiéndose a la escotilla.

- … - el inglés se quedo en silencio observando los movimientos de una morena no muy lejos de él.

Abby se miraba concentrada en su trabajo como siempre, ¿que acaso nunca se cansaba? No importaba la situación, sabía que 5 siempre tendría la cabeza fría y estaría lista para entrar en acción. Pero ese no era el lado que Migue había encontrado fascinante, a pesar de ser una chica de acción, no dejaba de ser tierna y de mostrar cariño por aquellos que lo merecen. Algo había en ella que hacia que no pudiera dejar de verla…que hacia que no saliera de su mente…que hacia que…

- "Haber, haber, un momento, ¿de cuando a acá te fijas en Abbygail Lincon?" – dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Migue.

- …No tengo idea… - se respondió el británico a si mismo.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó la agente observándolo.

- …ehh…si, que no tengo idea de cómo saldremos de aquí – dijo Migue acercándose.

- Yo tampoco, aunque el área se ve bastante limpia – comentó señalando el radar.

- No hay que confiarse, el bosque y el desierto también parecían inofensivos – el ingles se inclino para observar el radar y quedo envuelto por el perfume de Abby - …

- "Deja de oler su perfume Miguelon" – dijo la voz en su cabeza.

- "¡Ah tu cállate!" – ordenó Migue a su mente – "puedo controlarme…creo…

…**espero…"**

**KND 5E**

- Hmm parece que la turbina derecha se encuentra bien.

2 se encontraba sentado sobre la turbina derecha del C.O.O.L.B.U.S. El ambiente era húmedo y con un fuerte olor a madre selva. El sudor comenzaba a aglomerarse en la frente de Memo, ¡phew! si que hacia calor, el chico giro la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos acercándose.

- ¿Como vas con la turbina 2?- dijo Fabián acercándose.

- Parece que esta todo en orden 29 - respondió con una herramienta extraña en la mano.

- ¿Es tecnología 2x4? - pregunto el italiano apreciando la turbina y emitiendo un silbido.

- Linda ¿verdad? - el norteamericano sonrío con satisfacción - es un diseño completamente mío.

- Impresionante - dijo el castaño - tal vez me podrías enseñar mas de tus diseños.

- ¡Claro! - respondió con emoción - te mostrare las mejoras que le haré a mi "Betsy".

- ¿Quien es Betsy? - pregunto Fabián.

- Es...

- Es una estupida llanta salvavidas - interrumpió el australiano.

- ¡Oye! - grito 2 poniéndose de pie - te recuerdo que Betsy y yo ganamos la carrera de llantas.

- ¡Bah! Suerte de principiantes - exclamo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

- Solo estas celoso - dijo Memo - el modulo es todo tuyo wero, iré a revisar el panel de control, ¿vienes 29?

- Adelantate, te alcanzo en un momento.

Fabián lo vio alejarse y observo el pantano a su alrededor, la vegetación tropical era completamente diferentea la de su natal Italia. Además del sonido de las aves, la voz de 4 que maldecía por lo bajo, era lo único que acompañaba el ambiente. El italiano se acerco al rubio.

- ¿Ocupas ayuda bambino?

- No gracias - respondió con voz burlesca, si típica de4 - lo tengo todo bajo control, estupido modulo...

- Necesitamos hablar - dijo Fabián con voz seria.

-...- Wally dejo un momento el modulo y se puso frente al italiano - ¿de que necesitaría hablar yo contigo?

- ... - el castaño sonrío y miro al rubio directamente a los ojos - ...

.**..necesitamos hablar de Kuki...**

**KND 5E**

- Lalalala...

La damita en cuestión, observaba el radar con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos. No había mucho que ver, todo era un patrón de: pantano, arbustos, pantano, lianas, pantano, árbol, pantano, objeto no identificado, pantano, tronco, pantano... objeto no identificado de nuevo...

- ¿Que es esto? – dijo la japonesa acercando mas la nariz a la pantalla – hmmm, será mejor que le diga a los chicos.

Kuki se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al exterior de la nave; exactamente donde 4 y 29 se encontraban discutiendo por ella, bien dicen que...

"**Mas vale llegar a tiempo que ser invitado"**

**KND 5E**

- ¿Qué quieres con Kuki?

Wally se encontraba de pie frente al italiano, el rubio le hacia frente con toda la altura que poseía. Fabián se mostraba sereno ante la pregunta de 4.

- ¿Te gusta cierto? – respondió Fabián.

- ¡Eso a ti que te importa! – gritó 4 sonrojado.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó 29 – te gusta y mucho.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Wally agitando los brazos – mira no se que planeas españolito pero si le pones una mano encima a Kuki...

- Si TU no le pones una mano encima a 3 podrían robártela – dijo el castaño con voz seria.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- ¿Esperaras a que alguien más la enamore?

- Estas diciendo que tu...

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a 3?

- ¿Decirme que? – pregunto una voz conocida.

Los 2 agentes giraron para ver a Kuki de pie junto a la puerta. La japonesa se acercaba a ellos con la misma sonrisa de siempre, inocente y despreocupada.

- Este... – Wally fue invadido por los nervios, ¿cuánto habría escuchado? – decirte que...que "te quierooo".

- ... – el semblante de 3 cambio drásticamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó el australiano - ¿ya no te gusta el señor ternura?

- No, ya no.

La voz de Kuki sonó tan fría y tan seria que los dos agentes que se encontraban con ella quedaron inmóviles en su lugar. Algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Kuki te sientes bien? – dijo Wally acercándose.

- Ya no tienes que ser el señor ternura para mí – respondió cruzándose de brazos – no quiero que 86 crea que quiero quitarle a su novio.

- ¿Qué? – gritó 4 - ¿De que diablos hablas?

- ¡Yo los vi!

- ¡Tanto tomar el té con tus peluches ya te afecto el cerebro!

- ¿Ah si? Pues…

Ambos agentes se quedaron en silencio al ver pasar una burbuja del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Una libélula que volaba alrededor de ellas, intercepto la burbuja, inmediatamente el insecto se desintegro.

- ¿Qué le paso al bicho? – dijo 3 acercando su mano a la burbuja – es solo una…

- ¡Attento! (¡Cuidado!) – grito Fabián deteniéndola, el chico portaba una liana en la mano y acerco la punta a la burbuja, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

- ¿Qué demonios…

- Las burbujas son acidas, necesitamos alejarnos de ellas – explico el italiano, regresando a la cabina de mando.

- Necesito revisar el radar de nuevo – dijo Kuki corriendo al interior del C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

- ¡Mujeres! – exclamó 4 caminando de mala gana hacia la cabina de mando – no las entiendo…86 no es mi novia…

…**solo me parece un poco linda…**

**KND 5E**

- linda…muy linda…

Decía memo con satsfacción mientras daba los ultimos ajustes al motor del C.O.O.L.B.U.S., definitivamente esta maquinaria era una de sus favoritas. Y hablando de sus cosas favoritas; 2 no pudo ocultar un suspiro, esa morena definitivamente le quitaba el sueño, sus ojos, esa sonrisa y ni hablar de su cabella. Esa Lincon era toda una lindura.

_- 2…Responde_ – dijo una voz por la radio.

- Aquí 2, ¿Qué pasa?

- Regresa a la cabina mi chavo – dijo el líder - …

**Tenemos problemas.**

**KND 5E**

- Están todo alrededor 1 – dijo Kuki observando el radar.

Todo el equipo se encontraba en la cabina de mando, Wally se aferraba al control de su cañón; Memo aguardaba ordenes, Kuki se mordía el labio inferior y Abby se mantenía cruzada de brazos.

- Tendremos que encontrar un manera de evitarlas – dijo Migue observando el exterior - ¿Qué tan corrosivas son?

- Destruyen lo que tocan – dijo Fabián.

- Entonces hay que encargarnos de que toquen algo mas…como decirlo – dijo 1 ajustando sus lentes y sonriendo con suficiencia - …

…**pachoncito…**

**KND 5E**

Lejos, muy lejos del pantano, una pequeña luz roja brillaba en el panel que tenía Padre frente a su escritorio. Tal vez ya localizaron la nave, pensó Padre sintiendo un salto de gusto en la boca del estómago. El adulto en cuestión presionó el botón del intercomunicador con ansias.

- ¿Qué me tienen niños? – dijo Padre observándolos en la pantalla - ¿pero que diablos les paso?

- Una tormenta de arena Padre – dijeron los 5 chicos con el cabello revuelto y rostro cansado – seguida por un bosque furioso que nos ataco.

- ¿Y? – dijo con las manos en la cintura - ¿ya encontraron al Sector V?

- Si padre, nos encontramos sobrevolando un pantano, los tontos del barrio están rodeados por burbujas ácidas. No se mueven por el momento.

- Ayúdenlos.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron atónitos los de la otra cuadra.

- Los necesito vivos por ahora, así que ayúdenlos a pasar, sin que se den cuenta.

- Pero, pero – sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos por un "bip" que comenzó a sonar de su lado – su nave se mueve, ¡están esquivando las burbujas!

- ¿Pero como? – pregunto Padre sorprendido.

- Estan arrojandole algo a las burbujas para separarlas – dijeron los chicos mirando hacia la derecha – un momento…

**¿Acaso son peluches?**

**KND 5E**

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! – gritaba 3 amarrada a su asiento.

El equipo de 1 se abría paso lanzando gran parte de la colección de muñecos de Kuki hacia las burbujas, al momento de que los peluches se impactaban con las burbujas estas se movían fuera del camino o se dividían en burbujas mas pequeñas.

- ¡Si! – gritó 4 mientras alejaba una de las burbujas con un simio arco iris extra grande – Oh…lo siento 3…

- ¡MIS PELUCHES! – reclamaba ahogada en llanto la pobre japonesa.

- Lo siento mi chava – dijo el británico – pero era la única manera.

- …vas a morir 1… - respondió 3 con voz de ultratumba.

- … - todos se quedaron helados ante la respuesta de Kuki.

- Este…haré como que no escuche eso… - dijo Migue con voz nerviosa – ¡muy bien equipo adelante!

- ¡29 hay una de tu lado! – grito Abby desde el radar.

- ¡Entendido! – dijo lanzando una carga de peluches contra la burbuja.

- ¡4 dos más de tu lado!

- Las tengo – dijo apuntando con cuidado, una vez aseguradas disparo contra ellas logrando desviarlas del camino - ¡Wuuuhu!

- 2 tenemos una al frente – dijo Migue hacia el piloto.

- Lo sé 1 – dijo acomodándose en su asiento – ¡sujétense todos! es hora de las maniobras evasivas especiales de 2…

Todos inmediatamente se sujetaron de lo que tenían mas cerca. Memo elevo la nave, la después la hizo decender hasta rozar la superficie del pantano, hizo un movimiento de zigzag y finalmente le dio un giro de 360 grados. Tanto 1, como 4, 5 y 29 se sentían como si se estuvieran dentro de una lavadora durante el centrifugado; Memo por su lado lo disfrutaba y Kuki, bueno ella esta amarrada al asiento, así que solo ve pasar rodando a sus compañeros.

- ¡ESO LES PASA POR METERSE CON MIS MUÑECOS! – gritaba la japonesa mientras su cabellera se movía junto con la nave.

- ¡Casi llegamos 1! – dijo Memo.

- Tienes una al frente 2 y parece que es muy grande – advirtió 5.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el chico de los googles – no logro verla…solo miro el panorama verde…

- Ay 2 – dijo la japonesa desde su lugar – ¡eso es por que es una burbujototota grandototota que no te deja ver lo demás!

- Ah pues si – dijo 2 –

- ¡¿QUE?! – dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¿Qué hacemos 1? – preguntó Fabián con semblante preocupado.

- … - Migue se quedo en silencio, tenía que pensar en algo…

Lejos de ellos la nave de los de la otra cuadra, avanza sigilosamente sin perderlos de vista.

- ¿Qué hacemos Padre? – preguntaron a la pantalla.

- Los necesito por ahora, así que ayúdenles – respondió padre.

- Pero, ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé – dijo el adulto enfadado- no me importa lo que hagan ¡estrellen su nave contra la burbuja si es necesario!

- ¿Qué hacemos 1? – pregunto 2.

- Creo que…

- ¡1, Una gran ola se acerca por el frente! – gritó Abby observando el radar.

- ¡2! – dijo Migue rápidamente - ¡Hacia atrás ahora!

- ¡Entendido! – dijo Memo redirigiendo la nave.

La inexplicable ola, se elevo a todo lo alto cayendo sobre la burbuja gigante y disolviéndola en el agua pantanosa. ¿Qué provocó ese movimiento? Eso se puede averiguar en otro momento, pensó 1, es momento de salir de ese maldito pantano.

- ¡ADELANTE 2! – ordenó el británico.

- ¡Entendido Capitán! – gritó Memo acelerando la nave a fondo.

- ¡1, hay árboles al frente! – advirtió 5 desde el radar.

- ¡4, 29! ¡Limpien el camino!

- ¡Entendido 1! – dijeron al unísono.

Los rayos de los cañones transformaron los árboles en astillas en cuestión de segundos. Y después de un poco de turbulencia, el sector V dejó atrás los árboles, lianas y cualquier otro elemento del pantano.

- ¡Si! – dijo 4 saltando de su asiento - ¡Eso es!

- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo 29 chocando los 5 con el wero.

- Bien hecho 2 – dijo 1 desde su lugar – justo como lo esperaba de ti.

- Gracias 1 – dijo el agente con suficiencia.

- Buen trabajo piloto – dijo 5 empujando la gorra de 2.

- Kuki – dijo Fabián acercándose a desatar a 3 – siento lo de tus muñecos de peluche…

- Toda mi colección de viaje… - dijo la japonesa con cara triste.

- ¿Colección de viaje? – pregunto el italiano.

- Si, esos eran los peluches que me acompañan cuando viajo.

- La colección completa esta en la casa del árbol – comentó 5 pasando junto a ellos – y créeme, no quieres saber cuantos son.

- Equipo, odio interrumpir su plática de salón de belleza pero…

…**creo que hemos llegado…**

**KND 5E**

Después de la tormenta todo es calma sobre la superficie del pantano, lo único que interrumpe la uniformidad del agua, son los restos de la nave que conducían los de la otra cuadra. Bien lo dijo Padre, tenían que ayudarlos a toda costa,

…**no importaba si tenían que estrellar su nave en el intento.**

**KND 5E**

- …creo que hemos llegado…

- Cielos… - dijo 2 observando el panorama.

Se encontraban volando sobre un gran abismo, rodeado por montañas escarpadas y con puntas afiladas. Una ligera neblina circulaba por entre las montañas, haciendo lucir el paisaje aún más escabroso. La nave continuó avanzando lentamente hasta visualizar en el centro del paisaje una torre de 6 niveles que se elevaba sobre la punta de una montaña.

- Según el mapa esta es el lugar 1 – dijo Memo con el mapa en las manos.

- Bien, entonces, chavos…

…**Hemos llegado a la torre de los 5 elementos.**

**KND 5E**

**Fin del Capitulo 8**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Hoooooooooooola! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no? ¿Cuánto fue? Creo que casi un año… ¡ay que mala soy! Mil, mil, mil, mil, mil disculpas a todos ustedes, se que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar pero no tienen idea de todo lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo, que te cambien de puesto, te enamores, te rompan el corazón, te despidan, bodas que no debieron ocurrir, funerales, escuela, trabajo nuevo, concursos, investigaciones…ahhh tantas cosas u_u, si lo se debería escribirlo, algún día lo haré, pero por el momento lo importante es este fic, por que yo también odio que no actualicen los que leo y que me dejen en suspenso hasta quien sabe cuanto, en fin.

Estoy de vuelta, por fin volvió la inspiración y mi animo esta mejor cada día, así que aquí va este capitulo, que espero les haya gustado, dedicado a todos ustedes que esperaron muchos meses por saber que pasaría.

¡Ahora a contestar reviews!

**:**

Hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me halaga muchisimo que te haya gustado tanto. Pero claro que por supuesto me encanta la pareja de 3 y 4, soy super fan de la pareja, pero ya verás lo que les tengo preparado MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Sip, 86 tendra que ver en todo esto, de hecho es parte super importante de la historia.

**Inu Itz**

Aqui esta el capi nuevo, espero hacerte esperar menos para el siguiente, gracias por tu paciencia!!

**danae kementary**

Me ha costado hoooras de analizar la serie para lograrlo =P pero me encanta verla, me parece que tiene una trama mas elaborada que muchas caricaturas para niños. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**olekki**

Ay creo que despues de todo si te hice esperar U_U gomen; ya veremos mas adelante que pasa con rachel, 3 no es mala, solo esta algo enojadita =P

**chibi nina**

Gracias por tu comentario, como puedes ver** transmision reactivada** ;)

Solo me cabe decir muchas gracias por su paciencia, por sus reviews y por sus visitas a este fic. ¿Qué esperar para el que sigue? ¡Oh! Por fin sabremos cuales son los famosos elementos que tanto buscan ¿serán elementos de la tabla periódica? ¿Serán agua, fuego, etc.? ¿Serán elementos de cocina? ¿Por fin podré tener un pony? La respuesta a 3 de esas preguntas en el ¡próximo capitulo!

¡Sigan el caminito de los reviews!

II

II

II

V


	9. La torre de los cinco elementos

**Disclaimer:** si ya paso mas de un año y aun knd no es mio, bla bla, vamos al capitulo ya!

**Capítulo 9: La torre de los 5 Elementos**

**…Hemos llegado a la torre de los 5 elementos.**

Después de las palabras de Migue, todos los agentes se quedaron en silencio, admirando la torre. Era un edificio tan antiguo como la montaña sobre la que se encontraba construido, era imposible calcular su edad, visto desde cierta distancia parecía de estilo griego, pero por otro lado también parecía oriental…el estilo de la torre estaba mas allá de lo que cualquiera podría comprender.

- Es…hermosa – dijo Fabián observando la estructura.

- Wow… - opinó Abby

- Por fin llegamos – dijo Wally

- Me gustaría poder ver los cimientos de la torre – comentó 2 para si mismo.

- 2 fija el curso y acércate lentamente – ordenó 1

- Me preguntó si tendrá alguna construcción especial para poder soportar las corrientes de viento – continuó el norteamericano rascando su barbilla.

- 2 ¿me estas escuchando? – preguntó 1

- ¿eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento 1 – respondió el castaño levantándose de su asiento y parándose de frente a su capitán – ya sabes que a veces se me va el avión…

- ¡2 no sueltes los controles! – gritó Migue.

- ¡Espera espera! – dijo 5 observando hacia el frente – si 2 no está manejando la nave ¿Por qué nos seguimos acercando?

- Esa es una buena pregunta – dijo el británico.

- Esto no me gusta…- dijo 3 ocultándose tras el respaldo de su asiento.

Memo se sentó inmediatamente frente a los controles y se percato de que la nave se movia por si misma; se acercaban suavemente a la torre tal y como si el la estuviera controlando.

- El lugar debe tener algún tipo de campo magnético que está atrayendo la nave – explicó Memo a su capitán.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo mi chavo? – preguntó 1.

- Será bueno mientras el campo no se haga más fuerte al acercarnos.

- ¿Qué podría pasar entonces? – preguntó 29.

- Pues los motores se…

Un sonido interrumpió la respuesta de Memo, el sonido que todos conocían y temían, el sonido que indicaba que el peor escenario que se podían imaginar estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- ¿Los motores se apagarían? – pregunto 29 pasando saliva con dificultad.

- Más bien se apagaron mi chavo – dijo 1 observando la oscuridad que los rodeaba – ¡quiero un reporte de la nave! ¿Radar?

- Apagado 1 – dijo Abby observando su reflejo en el monitor.

- ¿Escudos?

- Cero – respondió Kuki,

- ¿Armas?

- No responden – 4 le daba pequeños golpecitos al control de uno de los cañones

- ¿Cómo vamos a aterrizar 2? – preguntó Migue comprendiendo que la situación era más complicada de lo que parecía.

- Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar 1 – respondió 2.

Las buenas noticias son, la nave está muy cerca de la torre, las malas son que…

**Será un aterrizaje forzoso, muy forzoso.**

**KND 5E**

Padre había sido muy claro en sus indicaciones, necesitaba que el sector V llegara con vida a la torre y consiguiera lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de la estúpida torre. En lo que Padre no había sido claro era en como se suponía que sobrevivieran al bosque loco, la tormenta de arena y a las hermosas burbujas acidas que se los habían atacado. Al momento de pedir ayuda, todo lo que padre había dicho antes de cortar la comunicación era "usen su imaginación, después de todo son niños" ¡se suponía que no debían tener imaginación! Los cinco habían sido educados para portarse bien y ser lo más parecido a adultos pequeños que fuera posible. ¿Cómo se supone que se usa la imaginación?

- … - los cinco chicos se miraron entre sí, y lo único que se les ocurrió fue llorar al unísono y soltar un solo grito de frustración...

**¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Buaaaaa!**

**KND 5E**

- ¡Quiero irme a casa! – gritaba 4 aferrado a su asiento.

- Lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer por ahora es tierra firme – dijo 5 jalándolo del gorro de su suéter.

- Los agentes tomaban lo que esta más a la mano y se acercaban cuidadosamente a la puerta de la nave. El C.O.O.L.B.U.S. se acercaba sin control al área de la montaña sobre la que se encontraba la torre, 2 tenía la esperanza de que la nave no se estrellara con la torre y la destruyera; sería sumamente vergonzoso destruir la torre para después tocar la puerta y decir "¡hola! Destruimos tu torre pero ¿nos puedes dar los elementos? ¡Gracias!".

- Tomé las armas que pude 1 – dijo Fabián cargando una gran mochila en su espalda.

- Yo tengo al wero – dijo Abby llegando junto a 1.

- Tengo el botiquín – dijo 3 temblando en el piso.

- ¿Estás bien 3? – pregunto 2 acercándose.

- No puedo moverme… - respondió la japonesa

- Debes estar débil aun – el agente tomo los brazos de la japonés y la coloco rápidamente en su espalda - ¡yo tengo a 3!

- Muy bien equipo – dijo 1 abriendo la puerta de la nave.

- El piso se precipitaba rápidamente hacia ellos, aunque creo que en realidad es al revés…el punto es que se van a estrellar. Los nervios, el vértigo y el miedo se apoderaron del sector V, pero en momentos como este es cuando el líder mantiene la cabeza fría y se muestra tranquilo, hasta el momento 1 lo ha hecho bastante bien.

- A la cuenta de 3 vamos a saltar – explico el inglés.

- De acuerdo – dijeron los demás agentes.

- Uno…

- Varios de los chicos pasaron saliva con dificultad, todos se tomaron las manos, la torre se miraba cada vez más cerca.

-Dos…

Kuki se sujeto con fuerza a la espalda de Memo; las rocas eran completamente visibles ahora, solo tenían una oportunidad para saltar…

-¡Tres! – gritó Migue y como todo líder, centrado y completamente en control de la situación gritó

**¡MAAAMAAAAAAAA!**

**KND 5E**

Rocas, metal retorciéndose, la dura superficie de la montaña, gritos. Todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos. El sonido de la nave al impactarse contra la montaña era completamente ensordecedor, lo único que 4 había podido hacer al caer al piso era cubrirse la cabeza y tratar de tapar sus oídos.

Después de unos minutos, Wally se puso de pie lentamente. Al observar a su alrededor pudo ver trozos de la nave, vidrios, algunas armas rotas y dos de los motores en llamas. Lo único que no lograba ver era lo que más le preocupaba, sus compañeros de sector, especialmente…

-¡3! – grito Wally - ¿Alguien me escucha?

El australiano continuó llamando a sus compañeros y comenzó a caminar por el área del choque. Todo era silencio, excepto por el crepitar de las llamas de los motores, si algo le hubiera pasado a Kuki…

-Au… - dijo una voz debajo de varios escombros – mamma mia…me duele todo…

-¡Fabián! – dijo Wally corriendo a ayudarlo – no esperaba sentirme feliz de verte.

-El afecto es mutuo wero… - respondió el italiano mientras salía de la trampa de escombro en la que estaba atrapado.

- ¿El que? ¡Aparte de que te ayudo me insultas!

-¡No! – dijo mientras se levantaba – lo que quería decir es que…

- ¡Hey! – grito la voz de Abby - ¿Están todos bien?

- ¡Abby! – gritaron 4 y 29 al unísono.

- ¡Chicos! – contesto Abby - ¡por aca!

Los agentes lograr distinguir de donde provenía la voz de Abby cuando vieron la gorra roja agitarse en el aire, caminario hacia ella y la ayudaron a levantarse, la chica tenia lastimada una rodilla.

-¿Segura que puedes levantarte? – pregunto Fabian.

-Claro, solo me lastime un poco cuando cai. Tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

- No es necesario – dijo la voz de 1

El británico venía acompañado de Memo y de Kuki, la japonesa tenia los brazos alrededor de sus compañeros con el fin de usarlos de apoyo para caminar. Abby avanzó y abrazó al grupo de los recién llegados.

-Tranquila 5 – dijo Migue – todos estamos bien.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó 4 – como llegaremos a la torre.

-Ya han llegado a ella.

- ¿Y tu como sabes? – pregunto volteando hacia Fabián quien observaba a alguien más – ¡oye, te estoy hablando!

- Yo no hable…. – respondió el italiano – fue él…

- Bienvenidos a la torre de los cinco elementos

Frente a ellos se encontraba de pie lo que a simple vista parecía un angel. Ropa blanca, ojos verdes, cabello rubio y unas grandes alas blancas.

**-Soy Kevin el guardian de la Torre, los estaba esperando sector V.**

**KND5E**

Hay cosas que es mejor callar, una de ellas, son tus planes malévolos, en especial si traicionar a tus aliados es parte de esos mismo planes.

-Es irónico cómo funciona la mente de los villanos de hoy – decía padre hacia la rubia sujetada a una silla – todos saben que soy el villano mas malvado, ruin y traicionero y aun asi, me aceptan como su líder, que curioso ¿no crees?

- Claro es tonto pensar que tiene honor – dijo 362

- ¡Ay vamos! ¡Tienes que admitir que mi plan es brillante! Mi máquina para envejecer no funcionó antes pero con el poder de los cinco elementos será imparable.

- ¿Y qué te asegura que te obedecerán?

- Esa es una nueva función de la maquina, aun no puedo explicar cómo funciona pero ya que lo pruebe en esos adolescentes amantes de Justin Beiber, lo entenderás.

- … - Cree se quedo congelada junto a la puerta, después de varios intentos su cuerpo por fin obedeció y echó a correr, en el camino a su habitación se encontró con Chad, que cantaba despreocupadamente.

- Baby, baby, baby ohhhh - al ver a Cree se acerco a ella – oye Cree, no sigues molesta por lo del otro día ¿o sí?

- Lo del… ¿qué? – respondió la morena que seguía en shock

- Nena, tu sabes cómo es esto, a veces nos sentimos presionados por complacer a Padre y…

- … - una vez que recordó de lo que hablaba Chad, sintió rencor – sabes, no pensé que complacer a padre fuera más importante que "nosotros"

- Cree, tanto tú como yo buscamos lo mismo: poder

- ¿Sabes qué? "Chad" – dijo burlesca – quédate con Padre, el poder y todos los beneficios – se dio la vuelta y se fue – si desea caer utno a padre, que asi sea.

Cree entró a su habitación, y quedo recargada en la puerta por un momento, se levantó y observando la misma dijo:

-Este ya no es lugar seguro para nosotros Justin – susurro quitando el poster de la puerta – hay que estar listos para huir.

**Como decía al principio, hay asuntos que es mejor no decir…**

**KND 5E**

**Hola a todos!**

Pues lo cumpli! Actualice! Si ya se que como un año despues y que fue un capitulo corto pero por ahora fue lo que pude dar :(, ahora que ya termine la carrera y tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre tengo la esperanza de poder escribir mas frecuentemente asi que yo creo que actualizare de nuevo como en 6 meses, naa no creo que sea tanto jeje. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, amenazas, porras y animos. Nos leemos despues!**  
**


End file.
